The Smell of Rain
by tavion
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand in hand.
1. A Long Awaited Hello

The Smell of Rain  
  
Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
A/N. This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review. Your opinions are important to me. I hope that I can improve with them.  
  
Ch. 1 A Long Awaited Hello  
  
Merry breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up to see the beauty of Bag End. Not only was the shear beauty of Bag End's garden a sight that for a weary travelers eyes, but also just the thought of being inside the cozy abode Merry gave feeling and a sense of relaxation.  
  
Merry bent down for a moment to catch his breath as a sudden flash of weariness overtook him. This surprised Merry, seeing as he never remembered becoming so fatigued from a fairly slow-paced walk.  
  
"I am too young for this! I better make sure that I do more kitchen raids when I get home. Those chefs will give you a good run."  
  
Bringing himself out of his reverie he continued up the steps of Bag End and knocked.  
  
"Hullo!" Said Frodo as he opened the door. His blue eyes were practically beaming at the sight of his cousin. "I am so glad you are finally here. Where's Pippin though?"  
  
"Well Uncle Paladin being as protective as he is, was none too thrilled about Pippin and I traveling together all the way to Hobbiton. Pippin should be here in a couple days. He is making part of the journey here with his sister, Pimpernel. Uncle Paladin also said something Pip and I always managing to get into some type of trouble when we are together."  
  
"What ever would give him that idea?" Frodo remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Yea it is-" Merry winced slightly as he touched his now throbbing head.  
  
"Merry are you not feeling well?"  
  
"I'm fine, I am just tired."  
  
"That is definitely a first for you." Frodo laughed "Oh, where are my manners? Do come in, come in."  
  
Frodo ushered Merry to the couch in front of the fireplace. Frodo watched as Merry absently rubbed his temples.  
  
"Merry, I am starting to think that you stopped by the Green Dragon before coming to see me. Luckily for you I was just finishing up some 'herbal tea' that I concocted. It will make your headache go right away. hopefully."  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Merry said grinning slightly.  
  
Frodo glowered. Then got up and walked to the kitchen to retrieve the  
'herbal tea'.  
  
"At least try it first." Frodo said handing a cup of the 'herbal tea' to Merry. Merry took a sip and grimaced.  
  
"It's umm. good Frodo." said Merry as he tried to get rid of the look of disgust that was planted on his face.  
  
"Oh, please it can't be that bad!" Frodo said as he grabbed the cup back. He took a sip of his 'herbal tea'. His face scrunched up in disgust and Merry stifled a laugh. "Its horrible!" Frodo said in disgust. He then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh, well I tried."  
  
"Frodo, I think I am going to hit the sack early tonight if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not. Here I'll show you to your room."  
  
Merry tried his best to hide his ever-increasing headache as they walked thought the long hallways of Bag End. Merry hardly ever felt sick. This knowledge caused a shadow of dread to pass over him.  
  
"It's probably nothing." Merry said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo woke up to the soft sound of Sam's clipping of the rose bush under his window. He quickly got dressed and walked outside to greet the day.  
  
"Good mornin', Mr. Frodo." Came Sam's cheerful voice.  
  
"Good morning to your self, Sam." Frodo greeted back.  
  
"Have Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin arrived yet?" Sam said.  
  
"Merry arrived last night and Pippin is expected to arrive sometime tomorrow. Oh, and thank you for helping me pick the herbs out of the garden yesterday."  
  
"It t'was no problem, sir. How did the herbal tea turn out?"  
  
Frodo blushed slightly and said, "Lets just say that I have a lot yet to learn about the art of making herbal tea."  
  
Sam laughed and said, "I guess I'll have to teach ye one of these days."  
  
"Thank you, I believe I will take you up on that offer. I am going on a small walk. So if Merry comes out looking for me would you mind telling him that I will be back shortly?"  
  
"Sure thing, sir. Enjoy you're walk."  
  
"Thank you, Sam."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside of Bag End Merry laid down on his bed feeling terribly wretched.  
  
"Oww! My head!" Merry groaned as he squinted his eyes from the incoming beams of sunlight. Merry didn't remember feeling this bad since when he got the flu as a small lad. Ignoring the increasing pain in his head Merry drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo had just woken up from a small nap he had taken under an oak tree during his walk. Judging by his stomach it was nearly time for Second Breakfast.  
  
"Merry has probably eaten me out of house and home by now." Frodo said knowing all too well how much Merry is capable of eating. Grinning to himself as he thought of Merry's insatiable appetite, Frodo walked back to Bag End to hopefully salvage the remnants of his kitchen. Sam looked up to see his master walking towards him.  
  
"There you are I was wondering where you had gotten off to." said Sam.  
  
"I lost track of time. Has Merry come out yet?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Hmmm. That's odd." Frodo thought aloud as he walked uncertainly into Bag End. He was surprised to see that Merry was not in the kitchen and by the looks of it hadn't been in it all morning. Frodo then walked to Merry's room.  
  
He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. There was still no answer.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
Frodo heard a groan produce its self from within the room. He calmly opened the door only expecting to see an extremely lazy Brandybuck, but what he saw shocked him.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
*TBC* 


	2. Promises

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
MBradford- It may take a couple of chapters for us to find out what is wrong with Merry, it may not. Stay tuned to find out. The pieces will start to fall into place. Yes poor Frodo is a failure at herbal tea making, but that is what Sam is for!  
  
Obelia medusa- Thanks for your review.  I have realized and plan to work on that my lack of background.  That is just silly me assuming that people can read my mind. Pippin and Merry are just coming to check on Frodo.  To see how things are going and just all around cousinly visit. I have pre-written most of the chapters and Bilbo will be talked about briefly in ch.6.  
  
Midgette- We will find out in this chapter.  
  
Ch. 2 Promises  
  
Frodo looked to the bed. He saw that Merry was twisted around in the covers in an awkward manner and that there was sweat pouring down his face. He was tossing and turning in a restless sleep. Frodo ran to his side.  
  
"Merry wake up!" Frodo said gently holding Merry's face between his delicate hands.  
  
        Merry opened his feverish eyes and groaned as he reached to touch his throbbing head.  
  
        "Help me, Frodo." Merry said miserably and weakly.  
  
"I will Merry. I am going to get a healer. Stay where you are." Frodo said rushing to the door. He turned back to see Merry nod weakly then he was off. Frodo ran through the long halls of Bag End trying to push out all the thoughts that flew at him. Frodo wasn't frightened by Merry's sickness as much as he was afraid of the fact that his cousin was sick. Frodo had always had a tendency to become sick, but Merry was never ill and the only time he was ill it was serious.  
  
Brandy Hall 1389  
  
A tweenage Frodo cautiously peaked through the crack in the door of Merry's room. Merry's mother, Esmeralda Brandybuck, sitting by Merry's bed holding his hand. Frodo from where he was standing could only see a mop of chestnut curls on the pillow of the bed. Frodo wanted to take a closer look, but he could not risk getting discovered. The healer and Master of Buckland were talking quietly in the corner, just within Frodo's earshot.  
  
By the look on Saradoc's face there discussion was obviously not a light discussion about Mrs. Bracegirdle's missing vegetables. Frodo forgetting the situation for a moment grinned to himself thinking about his and Merry's handy work of swiping the vegetables one week earlier. His reverie was cut short by the thought of Merry's name and he began to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Dr. Chubb, I don't understand how Merry could have Pneumonia." said a concerned Saradoc.  
  
"In severe cases, such as your son, what first started off as Influenza can progress into Pneumonia." said Dr. Chubb.  
  
"What can we do?" Saradoc said trying to be as calm as possible.  
  
"I have some medication that will lessen the pain and help him sleep, but of his lungs totally fill with liquid there is nothing we can do." Dr. Chubb said solemnly. "But do not lose hope. Merry is a strong lad I believe he could pull through.  
  
Frodo was so overcome with grief, that he didn't hear the last thing that the healer said. The words "...lungs totally fill with liquid..." was playing over and over again in his head.  
  
"Merry would drown." Frodo said to himself as tears poured freely down his face. "Just like my parents." He said as he bowed his head towards the ground. He could see a pool of tears collecting on the floor.  
  
Resolution flowed over his limbs as he stepped in the small puddle and watched the water scatter. He lifted his head to look in Merry's direction and promised to himself,  
  
"If he survives, then I promise on my life to do everything possible to keep him safe. I will sacrifice anything to keep him living!"  
  
"And to that promise I still hold." said Frodo as reached the front door of Bag End.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N. This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review. Your opinions are important to me. I hope that I can improve with them.  
  
Note I know this chapter was really really short. So please don't hurt me! I will update soon. I promise. 


	3. Raindrops

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
A/N: I am not a trained medical professional. Most of the medical descriptions in this story come from DiscoveryHealth.com, the 'Illness Bible'.  
  
Ch. 3 Raindrops  
  
        Frodo opened the front door of Bag End and ran down the steps of the garden. He was so focused on getting to a healer that he nearly ran strait into Sam, who was innocently on his way to the back garden of Bag End.  
  
        "Oh Sam, I am so sorry." He said while stopping to catch his breath. "Merry is sick and I've got to get to a healer and I—"  
  
"Sir, slow down before ye hurt your self." Said the always practical Sam. "You go back inside and wait with Mr. Merry and I'll go fetch a healer."  
  
"Thank you so much, dearest Sam."  
  
With that said, Sam started walking at a fast pace towards the nearest healer. Frodo went back to Merry's room only to find that his cousin had fallen back in to a fitful sleep. Frodo sat down next to Merry, murmuring soothing assurances into his ear. Frodo lightly dabbed Merry's fevered forehead with a cool cloth. Merry relaxed at the touch of the cool cloth and the melodic sound of Frodo's voice. Frodo smiled contently at his cousin's comfort in him. Just the fact that Merry knew and trusted Frodo's voice brought great comfort and care to both of the hobbit's. Their bond was a friendship that none could break or scatter.  
  
Frodo's attention was suddenly directed to the door as saw the doorknob turn. In came Sam and a pretty hobbit lass. She looked to be in her later forties. Her golden curls were twisted up in a bun on the back of her head. She walked towards Frodo and extended her hand.  
  
"Master Baggins, I am Dr. Lillian Bunce. Master Gamgee tells me that your cousin has taken ill."  
  
Frodo was so focused on Merry and what Dr. Bunce was saying that he did not even notice Sam blush profusely when the Dr. Bunce addressed him as 'Master' Gamgee. Frodo shook her hand in return and said.  
  
"Good Afternoon Dr. Bunce. Yes my cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck, took ill this morning. I found him in his bed like he is now. He had just arrived from Buckland last night."  
  
Dr. Bunce went over to her patient. "His pulse is normal, his breathing sounds fine, but he does have a fever. Nothing serious mind you, but it would be a good idea to make sure it doesn't get higher." She turned towards Merry and asked, "Master Brandybuck does your throat or head hurt?"  
  
Merry opened his bleary eyes and looked towards her.  
  
"My head hurts terribly." Said Merry miserably.  
  
"Have you felt any more tired than you usually do, in the past couple of days?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm. Sounds to me like you might have the flu, Master Brandybuck. I can give you some instructions for making a tonic that will help your headache." She wrote down the tonic instructions and gave them to Frodo. "Other than that all I can prescribe is a lot of rest and relaxation. If you become a lot sicker in a couple of days, send word and I'll come back to check on you."  
  
"Thank you so much for your help Dr. Bunce." Frodo said as he reached for in his pocket for some silver coins.  
  
"There's no need for the Master Baggins, no charge." Dr. Bunce said. "I need to be on my way, I need to go visit Belba Boffin. The young lass has come down with a case of the Chicken Pox." She said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Thank you once again for your time, Dr. Bunce. Let me show you to the front door."  
  
"Sam?" Merry said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Merry?"  
  
"Would you mind helping Frodo make my pain tonic? Trust me herbs and Frodo don't mix well." Merry grimaced as he thought back to the 'herbal tea'.  
  
Sam smirked, "Ay, I'll make sure 'e does it right."  
  
"What is this I hear? I cannot believe that my loyal gardener and my ailing cousin are plotting against me." Frodo said dramatically as he walked back into the room. "Well come on Sam, lets get to work on Merry's tonic and lets make it as foul as possible."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N. This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review. Your opinions are important to me. I hope that I can improve with them. 


	4. Dark Clouds

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
A/N: I am not a trained medical professional. Most of the medical descriptions in this story come from DiscoveryHealth.com, the 'Illness Bible'.  
  
Ch. 4 Dark Clouds  
  
"So one of Farmer Maggots dogs is practically breathing down our necks  
and both Merry and I are running as fast as we can. I start to notice  
that Merry is beginning to slow down and worst of all he's dropping  
all the vegetables-"  
  
"Mr. Frodo what is the next ingredient?"  
  
"Umm it's... chamomile. Anyways, so I realize that we are going to be  
caught if we don't hide somewhere and get away from the dog. Sam,  
don't forget the rosemary."  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Where was I?"  
  
"You and Mr. Merry were going to hide from the dog."  
  
"Thank you, Sam. I saw this tree about 50 feet away and I said to  
Merry, 'Merry we need to climb that tree.' Then he says, 'Which  
tree?' So I said- Sam do we have any Jasmine?"  
  
"There is some over here on my right." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks. So I said, 'It's the tree on the left.' Merry says, 'Which  
tree is that?' I say, 'Considering there are only two trees in this  
field, I am talking about the only tree there is on the left!' You  
must understand that at this point I was becoming extremely  
frustrated."  
  
"How much water our we supposed to add, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Let me see here. Umm. the instructions say to add one cup. Then  
would you believe that the next thing Merry says is that he doesn't  
remember which side was the left and which side was the right. I  
couldn't very well show him, which side was left and which side was  
right, because I was holding some of the vegetables also. Speaking of  
vegetables how much of these clove leaves do we need to peel?"  
  
"Two or Three." Said Sam.  
  
"So I told him to just follow me. Once we got to the tree and I began  
to climb it. I was almost safely up in the tree, when I looked to see  
Merry desperately trying to get on the first branch of the tree. I  
laid the vegetables down on a wide branch and began to climb down to  
help him- Sam, should we mix the spices together before we put them in  
the tonic?"  
  
"What does it say on the instructions, sir?"  
  
"It doesn't say." Frodo said as he read over the tonic instructions.  
  
"Beggin' your pardon sir, but if it don't say to mix em', then don't  
mix em'.  
  
" Oh. What would I do with out you Sam?" Frodo said blushing out of  
slight embarrassment.  
  
"I just don't know, sir." Sam said grinning. "But do continue with  
yer story."  
  
"Well, I reached down and grabbed one of Merry's arms and started to  
pull him up. Just at that second Farmer Maggot's dog bites on to  
Merry's trouser-leg. It was a tug-a-war between the dog and me- Sam,  
is the tonic done yet?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo, I believe it is.'  
  
"Lets bring it to Merry."  
  
"Ok, but what happened with the dog?" Asked an anxious Sam.  
  
"Well, I finally ended up winning, although poor Merry lost his right  
trouser-leg in the process. Merry and I ended up staying in the tree  
all night waiting for the dog to leave. By the time we got back to  
Buckland we discovered that half the hobbits of Buckland were out  
searching for us. Later when Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda found  
out that we had been at Farmer Maggots, they made Merry and I do extra  
chores for a week." Frodo cleared his throat and said in a scholarly  
voice, "And here ends the tale of Meriadoc's first of many raids of  
Farmer Maggots crops."  
  
Sam laughed and said, "That was a most wonderful story, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Thank you." Frodo said as they walked into Merry's room. "Hullo dear  
cousin how are you feeling?"  
  
"My head feels as if it were squashed by an Oliphant." Merry said as  
he rubbed his head.  
  
"This will help with that." Sam said, handing the tonic to Merry.  
  
Merry grimaced as he drank the tonic for it was far from pleasant  
tasting.  
  
"Frodo what did you put in this? It is terribly foul." Merry after  
not hear an answer looked up to Frodo. Frodo was becoming paler by  
the second. "Frodo?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo are you ok?" Sam said now also concerned by Frodo's  
paleness and his unfocused and glossy-eyed stare.  
  
Frodo turned towards Sam. "I feel a bit dizzy." Was the last thing he  
said before slumping forward limply into Sam's arms.  
  
*TBC*  
  
A/N. This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review. Your opinions are important to me. I hope that I can improve with them 


	5. Watershed

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
A/N: I am not a trained medical professional. Most of the medical descriptions in this story come from DiscoveryHealth.com, the 'Illness Bible'.  
  
aelfgifu- I am glad you liked the story being added with the remedy making part. It was very fun to write. It was the only way I could think to make 'tonic making' interesting.  
  
Obelia medusa- I am glad you liked my funny and angsty chapter. I do enjoy Frodo being ill myself and I guarantee that he is not going to get off that easily.  
  
MBradford- Thank you so much for your review and your help. I greatly appreciate that you took time off of your story "Baggins of Hobbiton" and your other duties to beta my story.  
  
Ailsa Joy- It means a lot to me that you like my writing, seeing as I greatly admire yours. I was a lurker who read many of your stories and other author's stories. Only recently have I decided to start reviewing and writing a story on my own.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
So It Begins  
  
"Mr. Frodo wake up."  
  
"Come on Frodo open your eyes."  
  
Frodo slowly opened his deep blue orbs to see two very concerned and anxious faces looking down at him. "What happened?" He said weakly. "Merry why are you out of bed if you are still sick?" Frodo added with a somewhat confused tone.  
  
"You fainted, sir." Sam said still leaning over Frodo in a protective manner.  
  
"I what?" Frodo said as he tried to sit up. This resulted in a sudden onslaught of dizziness. Merry quickly caught Frodo's head before it fell back on to the cruel stone floor.  
  
"Be careful cousin, you are not well."  
  
"Neither are you, as I recall," Frodo said dimly.  
  
"I believe that my illness has been temporarily cured by concern for my cousin's welfare. You gave both Sam and I quite a scare," Merry replied with a tinge of uneasiness.  
  
"Beggin' your pardons sirs, but I think it'll be best if both of you get to bed and have a good night's sleep," Sam interjected in his best matter-of- fact voice.  
  
"I think you're right Sam, although I hardly feel like moving all the way to my bedroom at the moment." Frodo said, wincing at the pain in his head.  
  
"How about the spare bed next to Mr. Merry?" Sam suggested.  
  
"That will work." Said Frodo as he slowly tried to get up again.  
  
"Hold on now, Mr. Frodo, let me help you up. But what about yer clothes, sir?"  
  
"I can deal with sleeping in my day clothes for one night, Sam." Frodo said with slight smile. After Sam helped both Frodo and Merry into their beds, Merry spoke. "Sam, thank you for putting up with us two invalids."  
  
Sam smiled, "Not to worry. I'm glad I could help." Sam laughed slightly at seeing both Frodo and Merry's embarrassment at being treated like very young tweenagers. "I'll come back and check on both of ye tomorrow mornin'. Goodnight." Sam added as he walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Sam walked to Bag End as he had promised the night before.  
  
He knocked once. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He opened the door warily.  
  
"Mr. Frodo. Mr. Mer-"  
  
"Hullo Sam. It sure is a fine day today." Merry said cheery as ever.  
  
Sam's nose detected the aroma of freshly made food coming from the kitchen. "Mr. Merry are you-"  
  
"Cooking, yes! Eggs, bacon, sausages, fresh fruit and buttered toast. I must say Sam, that you grow some great strawberries." Merry informed him while eating some of the freshly washed strawberries.  
  
Sam looked utterly confused. "I don't understand. Just yesterday you looked terribly ill, but now you look just-"  
  
"Fine. I know it is very odd. I haven't figured out why I feel so much better and so energetic. I feel like my old self again," Merry said, smiling.  
  
"What about Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
Merry's perpetual smile dimmed. "He is asleep and he still looks awfully pale. I was just about to go in and wake him to see if he wanted any breakfast." Merry's face brightened a little as he came up with an idea. "Do you think we should bring him some of that fresh apple cinnamon bread from the bakery? I haven't tasted bread that good since I shared a loaf of sourdough bread with Mosco Goodbody a few days ago."  
  
~*~Bywater~*~  
  
"Falstead, I just don't understand what is wrong with him. First he becomes ill, then he becomes perfectly fine overnight, and now he is twice as sick as he was in the first place."  
  
"Prisca, my dear, our boy is a strong lad. He'll be just fine. Dr. Grubb will be here shortly and she'll know what is wrong with our son."  
  
"I still have a bad feeling about this, and you know that my intuitions are never wrong," Prisca said in a confident tone.  
  
"I don't believe that you are even talking about such rubbish superstition. What you are saying is just as good as willing something bad to happen," Falstead retorted.  
  
"Fal, I am just saying-"  
  
Prisca was interrupted by a knock at the door, and Falstead got up to answer it. "That must be Dr. Grubb. We'll talk about this later, dear."  
  
Falstead opened the door. "Hello Dr. Grubb, please come in."  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. And Mrs. Goodbody, how is young Mosco faring?"  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
A/N. This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review. Your opinions are important to me. I hope that I can improve with them 


	6. A Time of Light and Dark

Ch. 6 A Time of Light and Dark 

"Frodo, I honestly don't know how you survive with the way you eat. You haven't eaten half of what I made for you. Here eat some more eggs and bacon." Merry said practically shoving the half empty plate of food into Frodo's face.

"Merry unless you wish me to retch all over you, I strongly suggest that you remove the plate from my face and stop trying to force feed me. Besides I know that you will have no problem finishing my plate as well as your ,with that bottomless pit, that you call a stomach." Frodo said while looking defiantly into Merry's face.

"Fine I give up, you win." Merry said while removing the plate. "Since I lost, my loser's compensation will be… eating the rest of your bacon and eggs… and maybe some of your fruit. And although it pains me, I will also force my self to finish your sausage."

"If that's the prize for losing, I'd hate to think what prize you would receive if you won." Frodo said with his arms crossed.

"Hmm… What would be my prize?" Merry turned to Sam who was sitting on a chair by Frodo's bedside. "Sam, what do you think my prize would be?"

"Oh no you don't. Yer not draggin' me into this nonsense." Sam said shaking his head.

"Come on, Sam, it just a bit of fun." Urged Merry.

Frodo was took a slip of his milk. Sam thought for a second then replied, "Well then, how about indulging in Bag End's Brew Collection, down in the basement."

Frodo nearly choked on his milk. "Sam! Don't give him any ideas. Besides although Merry has made what seems to be a full recovery, drinking in excess could cause his headache to come back ten fold. Plus being ill and getting a hangover hardly mixes well."

"Cousin, do you speak from experience?" Merry said with a devilish grin on his face.

"That is none of your business young hobbit." Frodo said in a voice that reminded him a lot of Bilbo. Frodo turned to look at the window wondering where and how the old hobbit was doing. Frodo missed Bilbo terribly. It was so hard for him to get used to living without the eccentric hobbit. 'Mad Baggins', he thought as he smiled to himself. Now he was 'Mad Baggins of Bag End' And as people said he was cracked as ever."

"Frodo?" Merry said concerned by Frodo's silence.

Frodo jumped slightly at the sound a Merry's voice. "Huh?"

"Frodo you are starting to worry me. Are you ok?"

"I was just thinking about Bilbo." Frodo said in a dreamy state.

"Mr. Frodo you should really get some more rest you are still ill." Sam said as he got up from his chair.

"Maybe your right Sam. I think I will just rest my eyes for a moment." Frodo said. He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Sam you're a marvel." Merry commented. "You must understand that Baggins are stubborn and Frodo here is unusually stubborn."

"I heard that." Mumbled Frodo.

"There was this one time when Frodo had Scarlet Fever—"

"Mr. Frodo had Scarlet Fever?" Sam interjected knowing all to well the fatality rate of the disease. It sent a shiver down his spine to think about his Master having such a life threatening disease.

"Yes it was really bad. The healers said he wasn't going to pull through at one point, but I was the only one that knew."

"Knew what, Mr. Merry?"

"That Frodo is as stubborn as they come and with that stubbornness comes the heart of a fighter. It just so happened that one week after the healers said he was going to die, that he and I were back to catching frogs in The Brandywine River." Merry turned to Frodo. "Isn't that right Frodo?"

After Merry heard no answer he looked down at Frodo face. Merry's tense muscles relaxed as he saw that his cousin was sleeping peacefully. Frodo's breathing was soft and unhindered. Merry looked down at him with a certain awe as he saw how Frodo's dark hair contrasted sharply with his white pillow and porcelain skin. Merry leaned down and kissed Frodo's brow gently. Sam got up to quietly to close the blinds, while Merry placed the bed sheets over Frodo's sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams, cousin."

Bywater

Falstead and Prisca were sitting vigil by Mosco's bedside. Prisca looked down at her tweenager's sweat soaked face, in a great sadness. Each time she heard him breath in a raspy labored breath she felt as if her heart would break. A tear slid down her cheek as she was haunted by the words that the healer had spoken earlier that morning. The words played over and over again in her head, like the continuous falling of leaves in autumn.

_Earlier that Morning_

"_Dr Grubb what is wrong with our son?" Demanded Falstead._

"_I honestly am not completely sure, Mr. Goodbody. I have never seen anything like this. Mosco's symptoms seem very common of most infectious diseases, but yet he doesn't fit into the category of any disease that I know of. I will have to run some further tests and look through some more of my medical books. All that I can do for him now is give him medicine for the pain and give him a tonic to help the congestion in his chest thin out some. You must keep him as cool as possible. That is extremely important. His temperature is higher than I'd like, and I fear that if it gets any higher he could receive brain damage or worse." Dr. Grubb said grimly._

_Prisca leaned heavily on her husband as she felt her legs began to quiver with fear. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at Mosco. _

"_Is there nothing else we can do?" Said Falstead in a shaky voice._

"_We cannot heal him until we know exactly what is wrong with him. I am not going to lie to you. Whatever Mosco has is very serious, and if we do not find a cure soon I fear he will not survive."_

TBC


	7. The Sun Shines Through

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
*In the hobbit timelines at the back of RotK, It says that Pimpernel was born in 1379. But for the sake of the story I am changing her birthday to 1359, making her 9 years older than Frodo opposed to her being 11 years younger like she was on the timeline. My apologies to all Tolkien Purists.  
  
Aelfgifu- I kind of like to think of my story as a giant jig-saw puzzle. I am giving the you the pieces and you will soon see the bigger picture once the pieces fall together. Everything is going to start building to its brink (hint. major angst.)  
  
Obelia medusa- I am so excited about your chappie update, I will definitely read it after I work on some of my school papers. I hate school! I just want to read and write fan fiction all day. I am glad you like the parallel bits with the family. It was one of those things that I didn't plan, it just kind of came to me while I was writing  
  
Special Thanks to my beta, MBradford.  
  
A/N - If you are a lurker who is reading my story it would mean a lot to me if you would review. Reviews really make me want to update faster and write more chapters. I am not a trained medical professional. Most of the medical descriptions in this story come from DiscoveryHealth.com, the 'Illness Bible'.  
  
Beware: Much hobbit fluff ahead!  
  
Ch. 7  
  
The Sun Shines Through   
  
  
  
~*~Bag End's Garden~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
"So all three of Farmer Maggot's ferocious dogs were chasing Frodo and me. When I say that these dogs were ferocious, I am not exaggerating. They were probably half-warg or something vile like that. Anyway, Frodo and I were running as fast as we could, when I noticed that Frodo was starting to slow down and that the three ferocious half-warg dogs were gaining on him-"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Merry you're standing on the tulips!" Sam said in a panicked voice. Once Merry removed his foot from the flowers, Sam quickly did a damage report on the tulips.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, Sam. I didn't see them. Where was I? Oh yes, so Frodo said, 'Merry we need to climb that tree'. And of course, I had no idea what tree he was talking about, because there were about one thousand trees there," Merry said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"One thousand trees you say?" Sam remarked sarcastically.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok fine, there were more about a hundred trees."   
  
  
  
  
  
Sam stopped his work and looked up at Merry. "There were one hundred trees in a cornfield?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Just work with me," said a slightly annoyed Merry. Merry started rummaging through Sam's gardening equipment. "Sam, do you need this pointy looking shovel thingy, yet?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean the spade?" Sam corrected.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes that."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Not yet, Mr. Merry."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Right," Merry said as he examined the spade further. "So I said, 'Which tree?' and Frodo said, 'The tree on the left. And I said, 'Which tree on the left? There are at least one hund. a lot of trees of the left.' After Frodo said nothing I told him to just follow me. I lead us both towards a nearby tree, but somehow Frodo got there first- Sam I picked these weeds for you. What should I do with them?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Put 'em down."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Merry asked in a confused tone.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Those ain't just any old weeds, those are poison ivy." Sam said watching the poison ivy wearily.   
  
  
  
  
  
In panic, Merry threw the poison ivy right in the middle of where Sam was working. At this point, Sam's kindly and gentle nature was very much getting pushed to its brink. In the calmest voice he could produce considering the circumstances Sam said, "Mr. Merry you should go wash yer hands really good, to stop the poison ivy from spreadin'."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Good idea Sam," Merry said. Sam breathed in a sigh of relief. "I'll wash my hands out here with some water from the well, so I can finish the story. I wouldn't want to leave you in suspense," Merry said while walking over to the well. Sam groaned inwardly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Merry continued from where he left off. "By the time I had gotten to the tree the beasts were almost upon us. I soon realize that Frodo was having trouble getting both him and the vegetables up the tree. So I helped him up and handed him both his and my vegetables. I then began to climb up the tree, when one of the three ferocious half-warg dogs bit my right trouser leg and pulled me down. Then suddenly all three of the beasts surrounded me. I summoned up all my courage and fought off all three of the monsters with my bare hands."   
  
  
  
  
  
"You fought off all three of half-dog, half-warg, monster beasts with yer bare hands," Sam said sarcastically.   
  
  
  
  
  
Not noticing Sam's sarcasm, Merry continued, "Yes I did, and after that Frodo and I snuck back to Buckland without a single soul noticing," Merry said proudly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"That's odd. I could have sworn that Falco Brandybuck said that you and Frodo had to do extra chores for a week ," Came a hobbit voice from behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Pippin!" Merry shouted as he turned to see his cousin walking up the road.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hullo Merry. Hullo Sam." Pippin said as he walked calmly towards Merry and Sam. Then without warning Pippin jumped at Merry, who was caught off guard, causing both hobbits to fall to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sam gasped in horror as the hobbits fell mere inches away from Frodo's favorite flower, which was a gift that Bilbo received from Lord Elrond of Rivendell many years ago.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you'd never come," Merry said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Me either. My sister, Pimpernel*, constantly stopped to go look at the shops and to do other lass things. I just don't understand lasses and I suppose I never will. But where is my other favorite cousin?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Sam spoke out protectively, "Mr. Frodo has taken ill and is sleeping at the moment and you two best not wake him up, with yer crazy antics."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your concern Sam, but it would be awfully hard for them to wake me, seeing as I am already awake." All three heads turned in unison to see Frodo leaning against the front door of Bag End.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo!" Pippin shrieked in excitement as he ran towards his cousin to hug him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hullo Pippin," said Frodo with a smile. Both Sam and Merry walked up to where Frodo and Pippin stood.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling better cousin?" Pippin said as he looked at Frodo with concerned eyes. "Merry said that you had taken ill."   
  
  
  
  
  
"I am feeling much better, Pippin. But enough about me, how was your trip?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"It was very, very long and tiresome. Pimpernel is very hard to deal with." Pippin said in an exasperated tone.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Merry and I know all too well how tiring your sister can be. Don't we Merry?" Frodo said as he turned to look at Merry.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I still don't think she trusts us after what happened." Merry grinned.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Both Pippin and Sam said in unison.   
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo began to speak. "Before Pippin was born, Aunt Esmeralda and Uncle Saradoc took Merry and I to the Great Smials when we were young lads. The night we got there all the adults went out to a nearby inn and left poor Pimpernel to watch Merry and me. So I got this idea to-"   
  
  
  
  
  
Merry interrupted, "My dear cousin you are leaving out an important aspect of the story. You have left out the main inspiration for the prank we pulled." Merry grinned and Frodo paled. "You must first understand that Pimpernel thought that Frodo was adorable when he was younger. She was so taken by his dark mop of curls and his big blue eyes."   
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo was turning red with embarrassment. Merry put his arm around Frodo and continued, "All through Frodo's childhood he had to deal with getting his cheeks pinched. I myself have experienced getting my cheeks pinched and it can be very painful. Luckily for me I did not suffer to the degree that Frodo did. "   
  
  
  
  
  
By this point, Pippin was laughing and poor Sam was trying his best to keep a straight face. Frodo was glowering and Merry was smiling profusely as he continued with the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
"So once Pimpernel saw Frodo she pinched his cheeks and told him how cute he was. All right, Frodo, I am finished. Please continue."   
  
  
  
  
  
Still glowering at Merry, Frodo spoke. "As I was trying to say, I got this idea to do something to her face as she had done to mine. Merry became very good at crying on command when it suited his needs. So I told Merry to start crying to distract Pimpernel, while I went to her room and got her facemask cream. I found some blue ink and mixed it in with the facemask and put the facemask back on her bedside table. I went back into the room where Merry and she were and gave Merry the signal to stop crying. She then sent us to bed and proceeded to put on her facemask. Merry would you like to continue?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Certainly dear cousin. The next morning Frodo and I were awakened by a blood curdling scream."   
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened to her?" Said a very anxious Sam.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Since she wore the concoction all night, the ink ended up coloring her face blue for an entire week." Frodo said proudly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"That is a great idea. Why didn't I ever think of doing that to my sister?" Pippin thought out loud to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Frodo, yer pullin' our leg s, aren't ya?" Sam said in an unbelieving tone.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No he is not, Sam." Merry interposed. "Don't let Frodo's sophisticated gentlehobbit looks fool you. He taught Pip and I everything that we know. He is quite a troublemaker."   
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin nodded his head in agreement, while Frodo merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "What can I say it is all true. I-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Hungry! I haven't eaten for two hours. Lets go inside and get something to eat," Pippin said while rubbing his stomach.   
  
  
  
  
  
"That is definitely one of your better ideas, Pip," Merry said as he and Pippin started walking inside Bag End.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I fear what will happen to my kitchen and all of my food if I don't monitor it. Merry is bad enough by himself, but when you add Pippin to the mix things can become dire," Frodo said in a joking manner. His face turned more serious as he looked at Sam. "I want to thank you so much for your help yesterday, Sam. I really appreciate how you and Merry helped me. I am glad that you were there."   
  
  
  
  
  
"It was my pleasure, Mr. Frodo," Sam replied, smiling. "And good luck with Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Sam. See you tomorrow," said Frodo as he walked into the comfort of Bag End.   
  
~*~TBC~*~ 


	8. Cloudy Skies

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Obelia medusa-  
  
It is good that you haven't forgotten what happened in the end of chapter 6. Do not worry. The angst has not really even begun yet. Merry and Frodo have many not-so-pleasant things in store for them.  
  
Alisa Joy-  
  
I am so happy that you liked Sam in this chapter. I am trying really hard to get the character dialects right. I am trying to write the dialogue such that I don't have to say who is speaking every single time. I hope that my characterizations are ok.  
  
MBradford- It seems like everyone really liked chapter 7. It is definitely one of my favorites, because I do like writing hobbity fluff. I think chapters like chapter 7 will really help the angsty parts be more moving. But we shall see!  
  
Ch. 8  
  
Cloudy Skies  
  
"Frodo what in Middle Earth are you thinking? This amount of food isn't enough to feed half-a-hobbit, let alone the three of us! I'd hate to think how much food you make for your self. How could one possibly survive on such portions?" Said an exasperated Pippin.  
  
Merry swallowed a bite of his roll and added, "That is exactly what I said to him earlier.  
  
"Well Master Took, if my portions do not suit you and your stomach, then feel free to cook something else," Frodo defended as he finished his soup.  
  
"I believe I will." Pippin said smugly,  
  
Merry stood in the doorway, blocking Pippin's way to the kitchen. "Oh no you don't. Lets not have a repeat of the last time you cooked.  
  
"What happened the last time he cooked?" Asked a curious Frodo.  
  
"Pippin cooked muffins for dessert for both of our parents. Apparently he couldn't find any baking powder for the muffins, so he substituted another white powder for it. Would you believe that the one substitute he picks is Ipecac powder?"  
  
"An honest mistake." Pippin said defensively.  
  
"And everyone who ate the muffins ended up, spending the entire night retching their stomachs out!"  
  
"That sounds terribly vile." Frodo commented.  
  
"It was." Grimaced Merry.  
  
"Isn't it just great how you make one little mistake and people hold it against you forever!"  
  
"Pip?"  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"It happened last week."  
  
"Oh. Well never mind then. Frodo can I please have some more food?"  
  
"Of course Pippin. Lets go fix you up something."  
  
After Frodo and Pippin left, Merry began to realize that something wasn't right, like the lingering smell of rain, after the storm is long gone. The dryness in his throat, the sweat on his brow, and the dull throbbing in his head all hinted at the fact that the storm had never really left. The room was spinning so fast that he didn't know what was up or what was down.  
  
Twisting, twirling, spinning.  
  
Twisting, twirling, spinning.  
  
He tried to grab on to anything to make it stop.  
  
Twisting, twirling, spinning, "stop it!", twisting, twirling, "please stop", spinning, twisting, "Merry?" twirling, spinning, "Pippin help me get him!", twisting, twirling, spinning, "Frodo grab his arm!" twisting, twirling, spinning, "Merry", twisting, twirling, spinning, 'stop'.  
  
"Pippin help me get him to the couch!" Frodo yelled as he and Pippin carried their unconscious cousin to the couch.  
  
"Merry can you hear me? Please wake up!" Pippin said, his eyes brimming with tears. "Frodo go get a healer."  
  
Frodo took one last look at his cousins, before he ran out the door. Dr. Bunce's office was a mile or two down the road, and Frodo knew he had to get there fast. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears as he ran down the dirt road. He felt sweat creep through his skin to the surface of his brow. It was a hot summer day and he was no doubt getting odd stares left and right.  
  
"Where in Middle Earth is 'Mad Baggins' off to so fast?" said a hobbit to his companion.  
  
"Beats me. He's probably going to chase some of them elvish folk," laughed the companion.  
  
On any other day Frodo would have come up with some clever rejoinder that would have them dumbfounded for days, but this was a day when he couldn't care less.  
  
By the time he reached Dr. Bunce's office he was out of breath and sweating profusely. Dr. Bunce's assistant, Ms. Chubb, was horrified when she saw what state Frodo was in. One must remember that exercise in any form was rare sight to see among gentlehobbits.  
  
"Master Baggins are you ill?"  
  
"No.sick.healer." Said Frodo trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Well I can see that you are sick and need a healer, but-"  
  
"No. I need healer for. my cousin."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just ran from Bag End."  
  
"You ran all the way here from Bag End?" Ms. Chubb said in an unbelieving tone.  
  
Frodo who was tiring of Ms. Chubb's questionnaire, said in weary tone, "Where is Dr. Bunce?"  
  
"She left for Bywater and left me in charge. She is going to assist some of the healers in the area. It seems that young Mosco Goodbody has passed away this afternoon."  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	9. Downpour

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Alisa Joy- Did you just say I have great characterization? :::does happy dance::: My goal of characterization is achieved! You do not understand how happy this makes me. Yes, I hate killing characters, but I had to do it for the sake of the story. I am glad you liked my little humorous additions. I really enjoyed writing them.  
  
Iorhael- It is great to hear from you! If you think the hobbits are in the middle of confusion now, then just wait till chapter 10! :::smiles evilly:::  
  
Aemilia Rose- Welcome! Haha, I am sorry you got dizzy. That part made me dizzy when I wrote it. Please don't go insane, I am updating now.  
  
MBradford- I feel bad that I have been behind on sending you chapters :::cowers::: It is the nasty schoolses and tricksy homeworkses, precious. Sorry about my Gollum moment there, I am better now. Anyway I still need to type out the next couple chapters to send to you.  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Downpour  
  
"Merry can you hear me?" Came Pippin's concerned voice.  
  
"Pippin?" Merry said weakly while trying to focus on the blurry figure that sat next to him.  
  
"Yes it's me," Pippin said as he held Merry's hand in his.  
  
"Something isn't right Pip. A storm is brewing," said the fevered hobbit.  
  
"What are you talking about Mer?"  
  
"It is coming."  
  
"You are delirious. Nothing is coming. Just relax, Frodo is-"  
  
"Where is Frodo?" Merry yelled in a panicked voice. "You can't let him do it, Pippin, you can't!"  
  
Pippin's eyes were brimming with tears. He felt so helpless. "Calm down, Merry, or you are going to hurt yourself. Frodo is getting a healer. Rest now. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
With Pippin's last words of comfort, Merry fell back into a restless sleep.  
  
"You will be fine Merry. Frodo and I wont let anything bad happen to you, I promise."  
  
~*Bywater*~  
  
"I am glad you could all make it to this meeting. I am Dr. Seredic Broadbelt and I have called all you healers here to discuss a matter of great importance. As you all read in the letter I sent the death of the young lad, Mosco Goodbody, is something we need to discuss for this is no normal childhood death. The lad has died of a mysterious and deadly disease that we need to identify. To describe the symptoms and characteristics of the disease I call upon Dr. Rosa Grubb. Dr. Grubb was the healer who took care of Mosco Goodbody."  
  
Dr. Grubb stepped towards the front of the group and said, "I was first called to the Goodbodys' residence about two weeks ago. Mr. And Mrs. Goodbody said that Mosco had been complaining about a headache and abnormal fatigue. His symptoms were flu-like, so I gave him pain medicine and told him get a lot of rest. I thought nothing more of it till three days later when I was called back. According to the Goodbodys, Mosco was perfectly healthy and fine just days after my diagnosis, and then just as suddenly became violently ill. It seemed like this disease had a mind of its own. By letting the lad's symptoms leave suddenly, it caused him to become more active, therefore causing the disease to spread faster. Mosco's symptoms soon turned fatal and out of my capability of healing him."  
  
Dr. Goldworthy stood up and spoke in a haughty tone, "It sounds to me as if the lad got sick with one thing, then got sick with something later. This whole 'mysterious disease' business is preposterous."  
  
"Then what do you think he could have gotten to kill him so fast after being seemingly fine?" fired Dr. Hornblower.  
  
"Dr. Hornblower, I thought you had more class than to be sucked up into this cockamamie idea. I know I am right, I am never wrong." Dr. Goldworthy said.  
  
"How do you know you are right? Your idea has just as much consequence as theirs. I recommend that you don't assume that you are right and that others are wrong just because you get paid twice as much as most of us!" shot Dr. Bunce.  
  
After that Dr. Goldworthy said no more and Dr. Boffin stood forward, "Dr. Broadbelt and Dr. Grubb, lets say that you are right about this disease. What do we do if we think one of our patients has it?"  
  
There was a wave of silence in the room, a silence so piercing that if a pin was to drop it would sound like Gandalf's fireworks going off. In this silence only one word rang out.  
  
"Ramora."  
  
All the healers turned to the direction of the voice that spoke. All their eyes met in the direction of 90 year old Dr. Gorbadoc Bolger. Dr. Bolger slowly rose from his seat with the help of his crutch. He lifted his head to all the healers in the room and then he looked straight at Dr. Grubb.  
  
In a voice deepened by the smoking of pipeweed and old age Dr. Bolger spoke. "Dr. Grubb you must tell me something and you must be extremely precise. Was there any rash on the lad's arms or shoulders?"  
  
Dr. Grubb thought back to every time she saw the lad, pressing her mind hard for any hidden clues. Her mind cleared and she spoke, "Yes, I remember a rash on his left shoulder blade. It was a red circle with pink pockmarks and on one side it looked bruised." Dr. Bolger's face went pale.  
  
"Sweet eru, not again!"  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	10. The Storm Has Come

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien.  I wish I did but I don't.

Summary:

A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo.  A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand.  This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.

Aemillia Rose-

As you have probably gathered, things are starting to get progressively worse for are hobbits.  So hang in there and get prepared for some angst!  Yes I do like leaving my readers in suspense.  I think I do as a means of revenge on all the authors who have done that to me when I have read their stories.  It also is a great way to keep readers interested and to keep myself wanting to write.

MBradford-

I will probably be able to type up the next few chapters in a week or so.  Sadly I have no time to work on my story during the week, so most of my updates will be on the weekends. :::shakes fists at school and cross country:::  I am definitely working on bringing up the drama and character relationships in this story.  It will make what I am planning to do work so much better.

Moonybabe-

Welcome. I am honored that you put me on my favorites and I am glad you like this story.  It really helps me write when I know that people like and care about my story.  With that said, enjoy chapter 10!

Celalcien/Book Worm-

Welcome. I completely relate to you with staying up late reading fan fiction. I have wasted far too much sleep on reading several of my favorite stories.

Ch.10

The Storm Has Come

"Pippin!" Frodo yelled as he entered Bag End.

"Frodo, over here!  Pippin said in return.

         Frodo ran over to Merry and Pippin.  "How is he doing?" Frodo said while smoothing the hair from Merry's brow.

"He is not doing well.  He is delirious. I have finally gotten him somewhat calmed down.  Where is the healer?

"The healer wasn't there so her assistant, Ms. Chubb, and I brought a cart so that we can get Merry to another healer.  Ms. Chubb said that the other healer is about 10 miles from here.  She is outside preparing the cart for Merry.  We need to carry him out to the cart now.

Outside of Bag End

As Ms. Chubb was preparing the cart for Merry, she noticed the growing crowd of onlookers.  She continued without pause knowing all too well about hobbit curiosity.

Inside of Bag End

Pippin and Frodo started to lift Merry from the couch by putting an arm each underneath his shoulders.  Once Merry felt his body being lifted from the confines of the couch he began to fight his cousins.

"It is all right, Merry.  Pippin and I are taking you to a healer.  Frodo's soothing words did nothing to calm Merry's delirium Ð induced panic.  Once they got outside Merry began to fight harder.  The onlookers gasped and whispered at the sight of the thrashing hobbit.  After a few more seconds, the onlookers no longer worried about being discrete.  The volume of the crowd grew and grew as the crowd itself grew and grew.

Merry's thrashing calmed for mere seconds, before he began to thrash violently.  Merry managed to wrench one arm free from Pippin's grip.  In all the chaos, Merry's arm swung freely and blind-sighted Frodo with his elbow.  This caught Frodo off guard and he fell backwards, catching the side of his head on the stone pathway.  Loud screams and gasps emerged from the crowd.

"Frodo!" Pippin yelled as Frodo lay not moving on the pathway with blood flowing freely from his temple.  Pippin couldn't go help Frodo, because Merry was thrashing much too violently.  Ms. Chubb ran to help Pippin control Merry.

"We must sedate him!  Yelled Ms. Chubb as she just barely dodged Merry's flailing arms.

"What about Frodo?  Said Pippin as he managed to pin down one of Merry's arm.

"We will help Master Baggins, after we sedate your other cousin.

Bag Shot Row

"What in heaven's name is going on outside?" Said an exasperated Bell Gamgee.

The Gaffer took his pipe out from his mouth and said, "Samwise go see what is goin' on out there.

"Yes, sir.  Sam said.  He got up from his chair and walked outside.  He spotted two tweenage lasses walking up the road in the direction of all the commotion.

"Mirabella, where are we going?" Said one of the tweenage lasses.

"Tolman Cotton told me that there was some brawl up at Bag End." The mention of Bag End caused Sam to listen closer and follow the lasses up the road.  "He also said that someone got hurt pretty bad.

"Who got hurt?" Asked the lass.

"He didn't know, but that is what we are going to find out.  Informed Mirabella.

The mention of someone getting hurt made Sam steps quicken and his heart flutter in dread.  When he got closer to Bag End he was stopped by a huge crowd.  He could barely see anything, so he listened instead to what the hobbits were saying.

"Ponto can you see anything?" Said Perry Bracegirdle.

Ponto turned to his friend and said, "No, there are too many hobbits.  I saw about twenty hobbits walk by me when I was sitting in my garden, so I followed them to find out what was going on.  Do you know what happened?

Perry turned to Ponto, "Earlier Merimas Boffin told me that Frodo Baggins had an affair with his cousin's wife.  When his cousin found out he marched up to Bag End and knocked on the door, and when Mr. Baggins opened the door his cousin punched him in the face.

ÔNow this is just gettin' absurd,' Thought Sam.  ÔI need to find Mr. Frodo.

Sam went over to the entrance of the back garden of Bag End.  He slowly snuck around Bag End trying not to let anyone see him.  His Gaffer would never forgive him if Bag End's gardens were trampled upon.  When he got to the front of Bag End he stopped in shock.  He first saw Merry lying in a cart on the road.  Sam's breath was caught in his throat, as noticed Merry wasn't moving.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Merry was breathing and only in a deep sleep.  His eyes continued scanning the scene in front of him.  Next Sam saw a hobbit lady and Pippin stooping over an unmoving hobbit figure.  Sam felt his heart stop as he got close enough to see the figure.  It was Frodo.

"Pippin what happened?" Sam said not even caring about social castes or what was proper.

"There is no time to explain," Interjected Ms. Chubb, "We must get him and Master Brandybuck to a healer immediately.

They lifted Frodo.  Sam gasped as he saw warm sticky blood matted in his master's hair, which partially hid the gash on his head.

"Sam he will be ok, Ms. Chubb says that he just has a bad gash and minor concussion.  Pippin said in a sympathetic tone.

Pippin's assurance convinced Sam, but it did not convince himself.  The words Merry spoke in his delirium recycled themselves in Pippin's mind. ___Something isn't right Pip.  A storm is brewing._ Those words had finally sunk in and realization had begun to hit.  The storm had come and it was picking up momentum.

TBC


	11. Ramora

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the  
        type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Ailsa Joy- I really enjoyed writing the gossiping hobbits. I like to add a little humor to my chapters despite the angsty drama. I put a lot of thought into how I would write Pippin. I really think that he has his immature and fun- loving hobbity ways, but when it comes to bad things happening to Frodo and Merry he takes things very seriously and is mature about it.  
  
Aemilia Rose- I am sorry about the cliffhangers, but I really enjoy writing them. :::grins evilly::: You will find out in this chapter about what the disease is and how contagious it is. As you will see I will keep the angst on a small scale hobbit-wise, but the potency of it is another question (Don't worry if this doesn't make sense, because it will fairly soon)  
  
MBradford- I glad you had a great vacation! Poor Frodo us authors put him through hell between injuring him, getting him sick, and giving him psychopathic stalkers. :::cough::: Bramblethorn :::cough::: I really am excited that you are bringing him back.  
  
Iorhael- I am glad you liked that little bit of gossip. Such a naughty hobbit. Thanks for the advice. I have a Macintosh so when I save my document as a Web page it screws up the punctuation. If you know any way other than that to do italics and bold do tell, otherwise I will just avoid them all together.  
  
A/N: Updates will be less frequent do to school and sports. But I am NOT going to give up on this story. So keep reading and reviewing.  
  
        Ch. 11  
        Ramora  
  
Dr. Broadbelt walked to stand in front of the old healer. "Dr. Bolger, what is going on and what did you just say?"  
  
        "Ramora Fever," Dr. Bolger said quietly.  
  
        "What is Ramora Fever?" Asked Dr. Boffin.  
  
        Dr. Bolger took a deep breath and soothed back his grey curls. "Fifty years ago there was a outbreak of a mysterious disease. Thirty hobbits contracted the illness and only two survived. The first recorded hobbit to contract the disease was a middle-aged hobbit woman named, Ramora Burrows. She came to my mentor, Ferdinard Proudfoot, complaining of the same symptoms that you described Mosco Goodbody as having. I am not exactly sure how the disease came about, but I do know that it is spread through the transfer of liquids, such as the sharing of food or drink or intimate interaction between two individuals. Well after six hobbits became ill with the disease, all the healers of the Shire met together at a meeting much like this one to discuss possible antidotes and or cures. Sadly we did not succeed.  
  
        "So there is no cure to the disease?" Said Dr. Hornblower horrified.  
  
        "No, there is one cure," Dr. Bolger replied.  
  
"I thought you said that none of healers could come up with a cure?" Interjected Dr. Bunce.  
  
"I said that the none of the healers and I could come up with a cure, but I didn't say there wasn't one."  
  
"Cut to the chase, Dr. Bolger." Shot Dr. Goldworthy.  
  
"As I was saying, we didn't discover the cure. It was the Reginard Burrows, Ramora's husband, who made the antidote to the disease. Shortly after Ramora contracted the disease both her husband and their only son, Fosco, caught it. The disease took Ramora within two weeks of her contracting it, and beside her deathbed he promised to find away to save their son. Three days after her death, Reginard made a total recovery. He was the only victim of the disease to have this happen. I do not know for sure, but he somehow made an antidote using his own blood. I believe that there was something in his that made him immune to the disease, something that neither his wife nor son had. Sadly the disease took the life of his son before he could give him the antidote. Heartbroken, Reginard sold the last two doses of the antidote to Dr. Proudfoot and myself and moved to somewhere in Bree. Dr. Proudfoot used one of the antidotes on the last victim of Ramora Fever and with a few days the hobbit made a full recovery. I have the last antidote in the Shire," Dr. Bolger Finished.  
  
"Is there anyway to duplicate the antidote?" Asked Dr. Bunce.  
  
"Not that I know of." Dr. Bolger said sadly, "Mr. And Mrs. Goodbody must be quarantined and anyone else who could have contracted the disease. We are all in trouble if the disease has already spread."  
  
Hobbition  
  
        After Pippin told Sam what had happened, they both sat in silence.  
        Not an awkward silence, but a silence of deep thought and worry. This  
        eerie silence was only occasionally broken by the soft foot falls of  
        Pippin as he moved about to check on his cousins. Much to Pippin's  
        relief Merry was sleeping peacefully in his drug-induced state. So  
        peacefully that Pippin put his head on Merry's chest several times to  
        make sure he was still breathing. Pippin was getting anxious about  
        the fact that Frodo had yet to wake up. Frodo had a good – sized gash  
        on the side of his head, and Sam had been pressing a wet cloth against  
        it till he was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the cart.  
        Pippin's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of Frodo sighing as he  
        began to move in Sam's lap. Almost like a sixth sense, Sam woke just  
        as Frodo moved slightly.  
  
        "Frodo?" Pippin said softly, leaning in close to Frodo's face.  
  
        In response, Frodo slowly opened his eyes and immediately grimaced as  
        the pain from his head hit him.  
  
        "Mr. Frodo can you hear me?"  
  
        After Frodo nodded slightly, Pippin stuck out four fingers in front of  
        Frodo's face in panicked immediacy, "How many fingers am I holding  
        up?"  
  
        "Twenty-three." Frodo answered weakly. Pippin blanched. "Calm down  
        Pippin, I was just joking. You are holding out four fingers."  
  
        Frodo groaned as his fingers touched the gash on his head, "Oww! That  
        hurts."  
  
        Sam gently removed his Master's hand from the cut, "Mr. Frodo, don't  
        touch it. You 'urt your head pretty awful."  
  
        Frodo rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Merry lying on a cot on  
        the other side of the cart.  
  
        "Merry!" Frodo said as struggled to free himself from Sam's grasp.  
        "Let me see him!"  
  
        Pippin helped hold Frodo back and said, "Calm down, he's just sedated  
        for the time being. Ms. Chubb said he won't wake till the medicine  
        wears off."  
  
        Ms. Chubb's voice broke into the conversation, "Master Baggins, you  
        must not overwork yourself. You more than likely have a concussion.  
        Besides, we will reach Dr. Dora Bracegirdle's office soon."  
  
        Frodo's already pale face turned a couple shades paler than it  
        normally was. He then nestled his head between Pippin's neck and  
        shoulder, and groaned.  
  
        "That is Lobelia's sister, is it not?" Pippin said to Frodo.  
  
        Frodo nodded and emitted another miserable groan. Pippin chucked  
        softly and Sam cringed at the thought of Lobelia's screechy high-  
        pitched voice.  
  
TBC 


	12. A Warming of Hearts

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary: A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire. note: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Aemllia Rose- Lobelia's Sister will be coming up in chapter 13. For poor Frodo she will end up doing more damage than good. Poor little hobbits, I just wont give them a break. :::grins evilly::: Here's your update. I hope that the speed in which I updated it will make up for its shortness.  
  
Alisa Joy- You are definitely right about the twist, it is very evil. There is no doubt you will see how far the line of friendship stretches. Dora Bracegirdle is steadily approaching, much to the distress and disliking of Frodo.  
  
Iorhael- No, Ramora Fever does not really existed. It is just something that kind of popped in my head and it started making a life of it's own in my story. I mean it has a background and everything. That is fairly impressive for a made up disease. Wait and see what Dora will do in Ch. 13.  
  
Birch Tree- Welcome! I am glad that you found my story. I hope that you will catch up soon and that you will enjoy what you read.  
  
MBradford- So far I have only planned for them to meet up with Dora, but knowing how these stories tend to start a lives of their own you never really know what could happen. I do assure you though, that Dora is not much better than Lobelia is. It is hard to grow up with someone like Lobelia, without picking up some of their tendencies. Thank you once again for betaing and I am really looking forward to your new Bramblethorn fic!  
  
Harper's Pixie- Welcome! I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are very intuitive about what is going to happen. You shall soon see what I am talking about.  
  
lex-wood2005- Wow! I cannot believe you posted reviews for every chapter, after just finding my story. I am very touched by your words. I am sorry about your mischievous brother, hopefully with time he will grow to mature like our dear Frodo. BTW. Eru is a Middle Earth deity of sorts. Yes, I agree the rash is very heinous sounding. I am happy that you feel as if you were there while my story is happening. I hope that you will continue to enjoy my story. Watch out for those titanium splinters they can get you every time. Go ahead and 'commence' with reading the story.  
  
Camellia Gamgee-Took I am pleased that you are enjoying my story. Yes the end of that chapter was a pretty awful cliffhanger. I just wanted to prepare you, because they will gradually become worse. Merry and the others are definitely in for a hard time. You like angst do you? Well if that is the case you picked the write story to read. You are just as evil as the rest of us hobbit sadists.  
  
Ch. 12  
A Warming of Hearts  
  
Dr. Broadbelt did his best to hide the dread haunting him as Dr. Bolger spoke of Ramora Fever. Dr. Broadbelt was a prestigious healer who had obtained much experience throughout his years, but this situation and the implications of it reduced his confidence to that of a healer only just starting in the medical field. He knew that he and the other healers would have to turn their pride aside and lend their ears to Dr. Bolger, for this was a situation for which they were not fully prepared. Shaking away his thoughts, Dr. Broadbelt spoke once again to Dr. Bolger.  
  
"Now knowing what we know about this disease, what can and should we do if we find that one of our patients has Ramora Fever and we have already quarantined him?"  
  
"You must contact me immediately," Dr. Bolger replied with a sense of immediacy in his voice. "And if need be we will all gather again to discuss and find a solution to the problem. I jest not; this is no matter that we should feel safe about. I fear that our solutions are limited."  
  
Dr. Bolger sat back down to relax his tense muscles as he finished speaking. Prompted by this action, Dr. Broadbelt rose to speak. "You have all heard what Dr. Bolger has said. Take that to heart, and hold it there. We all must immediately go back to our work and check for the symptoms of Ramora Fever. This will be your priority, put nothing before what I have said. If you are for some reason unable to reach Dr. Bolger, attempt to reach me instead. Remember, Ramora Fever is not passed through the air, therefore it is not overly contagious unless we fail to heed the warning signs. Tell all the healers in your area about what you have heard today. It is also imperative that word of Ramora Fever does not spread to the general public. The last thing we need is an upheaval on our hands.  
  
~*Hobbiton*~  
  
Merry opened his eyes to see three blurry figures sitting in front of him. He lifted his head slightly to focus on the scene before him. On further speculation Merry determined that the three figures were that of his cousins and Sam. First he looked at Pippin, who was staring of into a thought-engrossed oblivion. Merry only remembered seeing Pippin look like this twice in his life; once when his Aunt Ruby died and once when Merry had bet him an Apple Pie that he couldn't remain serious for one day. Merry looked at Sam and noticed that he also had the same facial expression as Pippin. Sam periodically looked down at his lap. Merry followed Sam's gaze and what he saw caused his heart to skip a beat. Frodo was lying in Sam's lap with his eyes closed and a very large gash on the side of his head. Fear struck him like lighting strikes a feeble tree on a warm summer night.  
  
"Frodo!" said Merry in a panicked voice. Both Pippin and Sam jumped, as they were shaken from their reveries. Frodo's deep blue eyes popped open as he heard Merry's grief-stricken voice.  
  
"Merry?" said Frodo as he attempted to get up on his shaky legs.  
  
"Frodo?" Merry said again, but this time his voice was holding in a sob of relief.  
  
Tears started falling freely down Merry's face as Frodo reached out to him. Frodo held him close for several minutes before drawing him back to get a clear look at his face. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
Merry's eyes once again traveled from Pippin's to Sam's eyes and from Sam's to Frodo's eyes, and then finally rested on the gash on his dear cousin's head. Merry opened his mouth and with a shaky and uncertain voice said, "Did. did I do that to you?"  
  
Frodo inhaled sharply and said, "It was just an accident, you were delirious and confused."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Oh Merry, don't apologize. You didn't mean to and it doesn't even hurt that much."  
  
"Liar." Merry said quietly with a slight smile.  
  
Frodo sighed in relief and suppressed a small laugh. "You know me too well, dearest cousin."  
  
Sam and Pippin's anxieties were flushed away as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. They moved closer to Frodo and Merry, completing the circle of friends, who, through thick and thin, would remain just that.  
  
Ms. Chubb smiled at the heart-warming words that were being exchanged. She began to think to herself, 'Such devotion to one another is hard to come by. It is amazing how four hobbits of such different backgrounds can find common ground amongst one another. There is such a pure light in them of which I cannot completely reckon the source. I don't know why, but I think that this friendship has a purpose of greater importance than any of us can truly see'. Ms. Chubb nearly chuckled out loud at her own thoughts. How could four hobbits from the Shire ever do anything important for Middle Earth?  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	13. Into the Dragon’s Lair

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Ailsa Joy- I couldn't resist the urge to add a little foreshadowing, concerning the Quest. That is one of the fun things about writing and reading pre-LotR. I really enjoyed writing the Merry and Frodo scene, because I believe it shows their friendship in its entirety, it's unconditional and devoted. I am glad you liked the part about Pippin looking serious for the sake of an apple pie. I love writing hobbity lines like that.  
  
Aemilla Rose- I am delighted that you have been caught up in my story and I hope that you continue to be caught up in it. Yes, last line is quite comical considering what we all know about future events to come.  
  
Camellia Gamgee-Took- Sadly, we authors cannot take all the credit for being hobbit sadists, because that honor lies on the original hobbit sadist, Tolkien. Yes, the last line is extremely ironic.  
  
Harper's Pixie- You are still being so intuitive. Let us see what else you can deduce as this story progresses.  
  
Obelia medusa- I am so delighted to hear from you again! Thank you for your suggestion. I do try to catch those historical inconsistencies, but they do sometimes slip their way through anyway. The suspense is building and it will continue to do so for a while. I truly enjoy adding bits and pieces of humor here and there. Besides, despite the their unpleasant situation they are hobbits none the less, and like Gandalf said in The Two Towers, "These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table".  
  
Ch. 13  
  
Into the Dragon's Lair  
  
"Mr. Frodo, you really need to relax. You're goin' to 'urt yourself by bein' so troubled," said Sam, noticing Frodo's growing trepidation and anxiety as they waited in Dr. Bracegirdle's office.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. First of all, you are not going to be examined and treated by her, and secondly, you were never Bilbo's heir, and therefore essentially the reason the Sackville-Bagginses did not inherit Bag End and all of its riches," Frodo said, feeling very sorry for himself.  
  
"Tis' true, sir. I am glad I'm not in your position," Sam replied.  
  
"Don't forget, that with the way Lobelia talks about you, her sister probably thinks you are the spawn of all evil," Pippin commented.  
  
Merry, who was still lying down near by, couldn't help but add to his cousin's teasing. "Umm. Frodo?"  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"Would you mind not telling Lobelia's sister that we're related? I wouldn't want her to make me go through any of same pain that she's going to put you through." Merry's comment made everyone including Frodo and Ms. Chubb laugh.  
  
Once their laughter ceased Ms. Chubb spoke. "I hate to leave all of you, but I must go back to Dr. Bunce's office and await her return."  
  
Frodo got up from his seat to lead her to the door, "Let me thank you once again for helping my cousin and me."  
  
"Don't mention it, Master Baggins, it was my pleasure. I hope that I will. see you around sometime."  
  
"I hope so," said Frodo, smiling.  
  
"Goodbye, Master Baggins."  
  
"Farewell, Mistress Chubb."  
  
After she had left, Pippin cleared his throat and spoke. "I believe that Frodo might break the tradition of bachelors living at Bag End."  
  
"Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed as his face turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"All right, that's enough. There'll be no more pickin' on Mr. Frodo as long as I see to it," Sam said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Thank you, Sam."  
  
"Besides, Mr. Frodo's got several other pretty lasses to choose from," Sam said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Merry and Pippin started laughing uncontrollably, while Frodo smiled at how his mischievous cousins were starting to wear off on his quiet spoken Sam.  
  
"Uh umm," came a voice from the near by doorway that sounded strikingly similar to Lobelia's. All four hobbits were suddenly completely silent as they turned toward the source of the voice. "Gentlemen, I am Dr. Dora Bracegirdle. Who is ill and requires my expertise?"  
  
Sam looked at his feet. Pippin pointed to Frodo and Merry. Merry pointed to Frodo and Frodo pointed to Merry.  
  
After a moment, Dr. Bracegirdle spoke, "So I assume you are the two that are ill." She pointed to Merry not looking up from her appointment book. "Name?"  
  
Merry breathed in softly and answered, "Meriadoc Brandybuck."  
  
She wrote his name in her book and then pointed to Frodo, "Name?"  
  
After a sharp intake of breath Frodo answered, "Frodo Baggins."  
  
Dora stopped in the middle of writing down the name and looked up at Frodo, "Did you just say that your name is Frodo Baggins?"  
  
Frodo sighed and said, "Yes that is my name."  
  
"My sister, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, has told me so much about you."  
  
"I imagine she has." Frodo muttered under his breath.  
  
"Both of you, come with me." She glanced at Frodo again before turning around.  
  
Frodo helped Merry to his feet and they followed her, all the while keeping a save distance.  
  
Frodo turned to quietly whisper into Merry's ear, "I feel a bit like Uncle Bilbo going into Smaug's lair."  
  
Merry turned and whispered back, "Do not fear, cousin. You are not alone. You have Meriadoc the Brave by your side and he shall fight to the death to protect you from this new devilry."  
  
~*TBC*~ (Along with some more of Dora) 


	14. Some Days You Just Can’t Win

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Bookworm2000- Thank you very much. I was so worried about my ability of portraying hobbits when I started this story, seeing as it is my first attempt at fan fiction. Dr. Bracegirdle will become much more 'loveable' soon enough. Sam becoming like Merry and Pippin; now that is a frightening thought.  
  
Obelia medusa- Sadly, Dora Bracegirdle is striking similar to a certain sister of hers. Your wish is granted here is some more Dora. I hope you enjoy this chapter it has a lot of hobbit silliness in it.  
  
aelfgifu- I cannot resist adding those sweet little moments in there. I am glad you liked Merry's reassurance. Don't worry about it. I am also guilty of being a bad reviewer for your story. I am so excited about RATM and I appreciate how much time you spend on it. It is definitely one of my favorite fanfics.  
  
Alisa Joy- I am delighted that you liked chapter 13. I worked really hard to get the dialogue to flow in it. I played around with the title a lot till I got it to where I wanted. Lets hope Merry and Frodo get out unscathed.  
  
Aemilia Rose- I bet that Lobelia and her sister would give Smaug a run for his money. I am sure Frodo would rather take his chances with Smaug. We shall see how much help or hindrance Dora places upon them.  
  
MBradford- Yes, being treated by Lobelia's sister is definitely not pleasant thing to have to go through, especially if you are Frodo Baggins. I bet that Frodo was tempted to give another name when Dora asked him what his name was. I liked the change you made with my word choice in this chapter, it sounds a lot better.  
  
Harper's Pixie- I feel guilty about adding Dora into the mix. She was not in my original plans, but when the idea came to me I could not pass it up. I do not believe you can get much worse then Lobelia, but we shall see.  
  
Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, because it took me a long time to write. I basically went back to what I had previously written for this chapter and was not satisfied with it. So this chapter and the next have both been completely gutted and rewritten, for what I hope is the better. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story.  
  
Ch.14  
  
Some Days You Just Can't Win  
  
~*Dr. Bracegirdle's Office*~  
  
Dr. Bracegirdle led Frodo and Merry to a small room in the back of the smial. Once they both sat down in their respective chairs, Dr. Bracegirdle began to poke and prod at Frodo's head injury.  
  
"Hmm.looks to me like this wound is too deep to heal properly on its own. I will need to stitch the wound closed."  
  
She went over to the medical cabinets in the room and proceeded to prepare a tonic.  
  
"I am going to get some supplies from another room. Until then, drink this Mr. Baggins," continued Dr. Bracegirdle.  
  
Frodo grimaced slightly at the way she put a mocking emphasis on 'Mr.' and 'Baggins'. He resisted the urge to reply with the same emphasis on her name when he said, "Thank you, Dr. Bracegirdle."  
  
Once she had left, Frodo looked down at the tonic apprehensively. When Merry noticed this he could not resist the urge to comment on the situation.  
  
"I would not drink that if I were you. It's probably some sort of ghastly poison."  
  
"You just had to say that didn't you Merry?" Frodo said, still looking at the tonic hesitantly.  
  
"Please cousin, do not tell me that you weren't thinking the exact same thing. If you think about it, Lobelia's sister would get a lot out of the Sackville-Bagginses getting Bag End, and the only way they could get it was if you were out of the picture."  
  
"Merry!" Frodo said in an irritated tone.  
  
Merry merely grinned and continued, "Oh, come on, Frodo, you know that you and Bilbo are at the top of Lobelia's list of, um, favorite people." His tone was laced with sarcasm. "Well actually, since Bilbo is gone, you are definitely top of the list."  
  
"Well, Master Brandybuck, if I am number one on her list, then you are most definitely in the top twenty." Frodo said, grinning.  
  
"Why-why would I be on her list?" Merry asked fearfully.  
  
Frodo began to speak in the most prim and proper voice that he could muster. "That much is obvious. Being a Brandybuck automatically puts you on Lobelia's supposed 'list', because you know how much she hates 'Bucklanders' in general. Being in the top twenty is a given, considering your father was the one who finalized my adoption by Bilbo. Bearing in mind those facts, I'd say that for your own safety it's best that I'm still around, because once I'm gone, she will go down her list until she gets to you."  
  
"Point taken. I'll stop teasing you if you also stop teasing me. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to drink the tonic?"  
  
Frodo looked down at the tonic one more time before he shrugged and downed all the contents of the mug. He grimaced slightly, then after a few seconds he smiled.  
  
"It's not half bad. You should-" Frodo stopped mid-sentence and grasped his stomach.  
  
"Frodo what's wrong?" Merry asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I don't know. I feel sort of-odd." Suddenly he slumped down in the chair with a look of anguish on his face.  
  
"Frodo what's wrong? What did she do to you?" Merry said as he rushed to his cousin's side. "Frodo!"  
  
Frodo looked up at Merry and said weakly, "Merry?"  
  
"Yes, dear cousin?"  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"-are so gullible." Frodo laughed in his normal voice.  
  
"That was not funny, Frodo!" Merry said indignantly as he sat back down on his chair.  
  
"But you should have seen your face. It was priceless," Frodo said as he continued laughing and started mimicking Merry's voice. "Frodo what 's wrong? What did she do to you?"  
  
Merry grinned and said, "Mark my words, Frodo Baggins, you will pay for that."  
  
~*On the road in Hobbiton*~  
  
Ms. Chubb was few miles up the road when she heard the sound of a cart coming from behind her. She turned and nearly dropped the reins in shock as she saw Dr. Bunce urgently making her way up the road.  
  
"Dr. Bunce what are you doing back so soon?"  
  
Dr. Bunce was deep in thought and was only half listening to what Ms. Chubb was saying. "It is matter that should be discussed here. I was just looking for you."  
  
"I was with Master Baggins and his cousin from Buckland." Informed Ms. Chubb.  
  
This caught Dr. Bunce's attention and she was no longer splitting her focus. "Continue," she said, looking at Ms. Chubb intently.  
  
"His cousin, Meriadoc, became ill again a few days after he had seen you. He was very ill and delirious. I had to sedate him after he-"  
  
Dr. Bunce suddenly felt her stomach drop. "Where is he?"  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	15. Just a Tease

Hey everyone! Just wanted you all to know that after a month and a week I have finished chapter 15, entitled 'Of Broken Jars and Breaking Falls'. I have been extremely busy and I want to apologize for my tardiness. I have sent the chapter to MBradford to beta it and hopefully I will get it back from her soon. This chapter is fairly longer than my others and has caused me many headaches, but I am satisfied with it now.  
  
Here is a little tease till I get the final copy back:  
  
"Merry, it is just a spoon. What is the-" Frodo stopped in the middle of his sentence as he picked up the spoon and looked at it. He saw, as clear as day, the engraved initials B.B on the silver spoon. "This is one of Bilbo's spoons, I some exactly like it at Bag End. He always said that Lobelia stole them when she came over for tea. And they say Bilbo was cracked? I'd hate to think about how many of our utensils Lobelia has at her house."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin looked at Sam and said, "Oh please, I know that is not true. You're terrified about what Lobelia's sister is doing to your Master. I don't blame you either, she probably doing something horrible to him in there and poor Mer is to weak to stop her." Pippin said still listening intently to the door.  
  
Sam got up quickly and pressed his ear to the door, "Can ya' hear anything, Mr. Pippin?" 


	16. Of Broken Jars and Breaking Falls

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. There you happy now! I know there not mine :::sobs:::  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Chapter 15 Summary: Ch. 15 up! Frodo and Merry fearfully await the return of Lobelia's Sister, Sam is still the voice of reason, Pippin suffers the consequences of ease dropping, and Dr. Bunce rushes to find Merry before it is too late.  
  
To Everyone: I am glad I finally got this up and I am sorry for the wait. Next time this happens feel free to yell at me or make me feel really really guilty for not updating. Hope you all like it!  
  
Aemilia Rose- I wanted to scare everyone a little with Frodo's 'little trick'. I had to let Frodo get a stab at Merry after having to put up with Merry's teasing. I wanted to let some of Frodo mischievousness show. Here is the chapter so you can now enjoy the whole thing, instead of pieces of it.  
  
Birch tree- Yeah you caught up! Here is the new chapter you were looking forward to. It means a lot to me that you like my style. Considering this is my first attempt at a Fanfic I will need lots of encouragement.  
  
Alisa Joy- The guilt of not updating started eating away at me after I realized how long it had been. You can now enjoy reading the 'eases in context and in their entirety. You will find out what happens to Merry in few more chapters and after a few for more twists :::smiles evilly:::  
  
Bookworm- Hmm.relapse. We shall see about that. Frodo's little prank on Merry was my favorite part also and Merry is gullible despite what he may think.  
  
MBradford- Thanks for getting this back to me so soon and please tell me when you are posting 'A Harvest of Ashes'. Yes, Merry did deserve it. You cannot beat the original prankster. I bet Lobelia's list would be very long and it probably would have everyone in the Shire on it at one point or another.  
  
Obelia medusa- I glad that you also see Frodo with having a sense of humor. I just always saw him as being sarcastic and carefree before the quest, and I really want to portray that side of him in this story.  
  
moonybabe- It was a slightly cruel joke, but Merry's incessant teasing deserved some retribution. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
FrodoBaggins87- I am pleased you like the story. We will see soon if your presumptions are right.  
  
yahiko- Your review made me crack up! It was very funny. I do wish I could see people reactions when they read my cliffhangers. I know I have gone crazy a few (.or more) times when I read other peoples Fanfics. Writing cliffhangers is my revenge for suffering from all the evil cliffhangers I have read. It is all a vicious cycle.  
  
Lizbit- I am glad you found my story and I hope you catch up soon!  
  
Lemondrop- Trust me I have no problem with getting more reviewers. 'It's like ER meets Hobbiton' Wow that's great I never thought of it like that! Go Sam Fan! Thank you so much for review. I beat myself up over trying to get the hobbit portrayals right, because it is very disappointing for me to read a story with a good plot but poor character portrayal.  
  
Ch.15  
  
Of Broken Jars and Breaking Falls   
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think she forgot about us?" Merry said, staring up at the ceiling and tracing the lines of age from wall to wall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I almost wish she would," Frodo commented, resting his chin in his hands. "But I'm afraid that she hasn't forgotten about us and I doubt she will ever forget that I'm here. She probably called the Sackville-Baggines over to 'greet' us in our misery."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes with an exhausted yawn. "They never give me a moment's peace."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Frodo?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think this is?" Merry said pointing at a deformed glass jar containing a dark-colored liquid, which was sitting in a half-opened cabinet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo, without opening his eyes said, "Don't touch it or bother with it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry rolled his eyes at his cousin deep-seeded mistrust of him regarding such things. He wasn't a child anymore. He could be curious without causing trouble. Besides, his ever-growing boredom was far worse than the weakness and sickness he felt. He slowly got out of his chair, trying to adjust his sense of balance enough to walk straight. He went over to the cabinet where the jar was and opened the door quietly, so as not to disturb Frodo. He proceeded to pick up the jar with one hand. He seriously underestimated the weight of the jar and watched in horror as it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The noise of the jar breaking woke Frodo with a start. He stood straight up and hit his head on the open cabinet. He groaned in pain and fell back into the seat.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meriadoc!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Frodo. Are you all right?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo turned red with frustration and he looked straight at Merry. "Do I look all right? You've worried me so much with how sick you got and I saw you become delirious and faint," Frodo answered, listing the recent mishaps. "I got knocked out, I cut my head and it has been throbbing ever since, and we have caused such a scene in Hobbiton that I fear I will never hear the end of it." Frodo continued his diatribe as his cousin's looked on in silence. "We have both caused Sam and Pippin so much worry, and once things start to get better, I find out that we are coming here with Dora Bracegirdle to take care of us, you have knocked over a jar with who knows what in it, and I have hit my head again. Dora could be back any minute now, and you are wondering if I am all right?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo's features suddenly softened and his eyes began to water. "How can I just be 'all right', when I am sacred to death about what could be wrong with you. How can I just be 'all right', when I feel so helpless and I don't know what to do to help you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry was speechless. He was fully prepared for and fully expected a verbal lashing, but the last thing he expected to see was Frodo, his rock, beginning to break down. Frodo hardly ever broke down or even got close to doing so. He was strong and always the voice of reason and authority when they were in tight situations. Merry still stood in utter shock. He did not know what to do; he had always been the one to be comforted, not the comforter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As if Merry wasn't confused enough, Frodo's next action confused him even more. He was laughing! Frodo was laughing hysterically.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your face.that stupid looking jar and the cabinet and my head," Tears of mirth ran down Frodo's cheeks. "And I am in Lobelia's sister's office and she is our healer and-and you look. you look so distressed and befuddled. If-if you could only see yourself."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Merry was convinced that Frodo hadn't lost his wits entirely, he began to laugh also. "With the way things are going, Dora will probably be back any minute now."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Almost in unison Frodo and Merry's smiles disappeared, as they realized how true Merry's words were.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo stood up and started opening up cabinets. "We need to get this cleaned up before Dora gets back, if we value our lives. Help me look for something to clean this up with."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They looked through the cabinets with incredible speed. Frodo found some old cloths that he used to clean up the liquid and pick up the glass. Merry opened one cabinet and was relieved to find that it held helpful items like soap. But there was one thing odd about the cabinet. Along with the cleaning supplies there was one silver spoon lying on a cloth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo, look at this."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at what?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The spoon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Merry, it is just a spoon. What is the-" Frodo stopped in the middle of his sentence as he picked up the spoon and looked at it. He saw, as clear as day, the engraved initials B.B on the silver spoon. "This is one of Bilbo's spoons, I have some exactly like it at Bag End. He always said that Lobelia stole them when she came over for tea. And they say Bilbo was cracked? I'd hate to think about how many of our utensils Lobelia has at her house."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry Frodo! I think she's coming back. Just put the spoon in your coat."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry and Frodo closed all the cabinets and sat down just as the door began to open. Merry quickly noted that a huge piece of glass was still on the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo!" Merry said contritely and quietly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo kicked the jar under the table mere seconds before the door opened and Dora entered. She looked back and forth between them suspiciously as she noted that they both looked like they had just run to the South Farthing and back. Still eyeing them suspiciously, she walked over to Frodo with a cloth in her hand that smelled of something medicinal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need to clean the wound. This might hurt."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry smiled and said jokingly, "Do you want me to hold your hand?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Merry! That is not-"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo stopped mid-sentence when Dora placed the cloth on the gash. Frodo grimaced as the antiseptic seeped into the wound. He felt like his head was burning, a sensation that made him lightheaded. Through his ordeal he fancied that he saw the healer grinning with satisfaction at his pain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The burning should go away shortly, but right now I am going to dress the wound with this patch. It works like a miniaturized tourniquet. It will pull at your skin and probably hurt for a couple of days, but you must not remove it or touch it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dora left Frodo biting his bottom lip in pain, to check Merry over. "Open!" She said to Merry, gesturing for him to open his mouth and let her look at his throat. He complied quickly, unwilling to test her patience.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She poked and prodded with a flat instrument in Merry's mouth, exclaiming various orders such as, "Open wider!" "Cough!" "Take a deep breath!" "Again!" "Stop moving!" "Be still!" "Close!" She continued her examination to the point where Merry felt he could take no more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok that's done with. Both of you come back to the waiting room with me."   
  
  
  
~*The waiting room*~   
  
  
  
"Mr. Pippin, you should just come and sit back down. Pressing your ear to the door isn't gonna make 'em come back any faster." Sam reasoned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't you the least bit curious about what is taking so long?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I ain't."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin looked at Sam and said, "Oh please, I know that's not true. You're terrified about what Lobelia's sister is doing to your Master. I don't blame you either, she's probably doing something horrible to him in there and poor Mer is to weak to stop her." Pippin said still listening intently at the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam got up quickly and pressed his ear to the door as well. "Can ya' hear anything, Mr. Pippin?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, nothing yet-wait, I hear some voices."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me too. They're comin' closer." Sam backed away from the door and when he noticed Pippin was not following suit he said, "Mr. Pippin, you need t' get back. They're gonna open the door."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sam be quiet! I can't make out what they are saying."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But-"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhh!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was too late. Before Sam could reach Pippin, the door opened causing Pippin to fall onto the first person to emerge through the door - Dora.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dora screeched as she and Pippin both fell backwards onto Frodo, who was directly behind the healer. Merry looked on in shock as his two cousins and Dora fell on the floor. After a few seconds Pippin realized in horror that he was on top of Dora. He quickly got off of her as he saw the ever- increasing anger in her eyes. Merry helped to get Pippin off the ground, as Pippin continued to sputter apologies to Dora. In the chaos of things, Sam did not move till he heard his Master's moan of pain. Sam immediately helped Dora up and off of Frodo. At the moment, he was too focused on Frodo to notice Dora's growing anger.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Frodo are you all right?" Sam said anxiously.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will be all right in minute or so. Is anyone else hurt?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, sir. But Mr. Pippin might be if we don't calm Dr. Bracegirdle down. She is practically fuming."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am really sorry. It was an accident." Pippin said, half hiding behind Merry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe that you should leave, now!" Dora yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo stood up with the help of Sam and said sharply, "Hold on one minute! My cousin has apologized and you have yet to tell me what is wrong with Merry."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin breathed in a sigh of relief as Dora's anger switched focus from him. She turned to Frodo and said, "Master Baggins, I have looked your cousin over and that he has nothing more than a cold. So I believe you should give me your pay and leave."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Frodo begin to tremble with anger. "I can clearly see that a lack of consideration and politeness runs in the family!" He reached in his pocket and brought out some money and placed in roughly in her hand. "I hope this will suffice! Maybe you can use it to buy some of the things that your family continues to steal from me! I shall now take my cousin someplace where the healer has a little more sense!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam took this as the cue to leave and did so quickly. Frodo moved to follow them, and then he turned once more to Dora and said stridently, "Good Day!" Shutting the door none too lightly.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*On the road in Hobbiton*~   
  
  
  
  
  
"What is the matter?" asked a very confused Ms. Chubb.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have no time to explain. I must know where Meriadoc is now!" Dr. Bunce said urgently.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I left him in the care of Dr. Dora Bracegirdle."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he alone?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, he is with Master Baggins, his other cousin, and Master's Baggins' servant."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I must go to them now, Ms. Chubb. I will explain things when I can. But until then you must stay here. Goodbye," she said as she rushed at the door. In her heart she felt a pang of fear, a fear of not knowing exactly what her eyes would see.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	17. Revelations and Realizations

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien. There you happy now! I know there not mine :::sobs:::  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Chapter 16: Ch.16 is up! After leaving Dora's office, Frodo frustration adds to some unnecessary conflict. Dr. Bunce makes her entrance and delivers some frightening news regarding Merry's situation. While grief ensues, the race to Bywater begins.  
  
Author Notes: I was listening to The Return of the King Soundtrack while I wrote this chapter. For those who have it: Do you like it? And for those who don't have it: Shame on you! Go buy it. I personally really like it especially when Billy Boyd's sings :::heheh:::. But I have to say that it will take some time for me to like the last song, 'Into the West'. I think it is pretty good, but the chorus ruins it for me. The chorus sounds like a western folk song. I almost feel like getting out a banjo to play along with it. But oh well, I am probably being too critical and the movie is going to be awesome, that is all that is important.  
  
Author Notes (More story related): This will probably be the last Update before my Christmas break. I have wicked and tricksy finals coming up so I actually have to study :::sigh::: The worst thing is that my finals are on the Dec 18th and 19th, so I can't see RotK till Friday evening. :::sighs again::: Life is so bitter!  
  
Aemilia Rose- Dr. Bunce will do her best to help our hobbits, considering the circumstances. I agree I would not want to get on Frodo's bad side after all he has been through. The silver spoon bit just randomly came to me when I was writing this and I think it fits perfectly. Who knows the silver spoon gag could re-emerge later on. (note to self- add silver spoon gag in later chapters for Aemilia)  
  
Bookworm2000- The best way to describe chapter 15 is, 'a comedy of errors'. That is what I wrote it to be. When I sat down to write it I said to myself, "Everything that could go wrong, should go wrong". I agree, Dora deserved what she got; there is nothing shallow about it.  
  
FrodoBaggins87- Here is next chapter. Enjoy.   
  
Yahiko- You're not alone with spelling errors. That is why I have a beta to correct my errors. Otherwise, I would spend half of my time working on these chapters, reading and editing them. I would still probably manage to make mistakes.  
  
Kaewi- Welcome! Thanks for taking time to review. It is encouraging when lurkers come out of the shadows to review. Hey, I was a lurker for three months before I started reviewing. It is the first step to becoming an author. You like Frodo angst do you? Hmmm.well make sure you stick around for I have planned :::smirks evilly:::  
  
Iorhael- It is important to me that all the characters in this story are as multi-dimensional as possible. Good question about what was in the jar, hmmm.I am as clueless about that as Frodo and Merry were. That can be left up to the imagination.  
  
Ailsa Joy- I give you full permission to pressure me to update, it works. For instance, a lot of people were looking forward to the Dora scenes awhile back. So I actually went back and re-wrote chapter 14, and the rewrite turned into both chapters 14 and 15 and was a lot funnier than it was originally. I know, poor Frodo tries to be strong all the time, but everyone has a breaking point. Get used to the cliffhangers, there only going to get worst!  
  
Birch tree- Yes, I am a fairly normal 16 year old and writing fan fiction is a side of me that only my best friend knows about. Most of my friends know that I love LotR, but my best friend is the only one who knows to what extent I love it. Here is the chapter; I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
EloraCooper4- You are right about the drama/angst meter rising. I am glad you like my character moments. I believe that as it always is with Tolkien, the characters are the heart of the story. The only thing that really disappointed me about the movies was the lack of relationship between Frodo and Merry, because their relationship was so much stronger in the books. So I really wanted to focus on that in this fic. All the comedic moments I add are based on my personality and my experiences. The door bit from the last for insistence actually happened to me, when I was eavesdropping on my friend. She opened the door and I fell on her, but unlike Dora she thought it was funny and laughed at me.  
  
Obelia medusa- I cannot wait to read the new chapter of Anchored! I will give a review soon. Omg! That is hilarious about the breakdown you had. Your poor friends! I completely sympathize with you. I have had to stay up a few nights a week recently writing English papers and doing homework. Caffeine was how I stayed up also. Last week I drank a big cup of tea with sugar, a cappuccino, and a coke or two in the same night. It was terrible I could not fall asleep even after I was done with everything. I was extremely hyper and ADD. It was a scary sight, because I could not sit still or stop talking.  
  
Ch.16  
  
Revelations and Realizations   
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo, what in Middle Earth are you doing?" Pippin said as Frodo furiously stormed down the road.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to find a healer that knows what they are talking about! Then once I find the healer, I will bring a cart back to pick up you, Merry, and Sam!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo come back. You're being silly." Merry pleaded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo stopped and turned to Merry. "It's for your own good, Merry. You will thank me one of these days." He turned back around and continued down the road at a brisk pace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam started to follow Frodo. "Mr. Frodo, remember you could have a concussion. You're going to make yerself pass out if you keep going on like this."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sam, if you are so concerned for my welfare, then why don't you help me instead of hindering me!" Frodo retorted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo we are trying to help you and Merry. Please come back." Pippin begged.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Frodo, we can stay 'ere till someone comes, then we can get help from them. Were bound to meet up with a healer." Sam reasoned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo stopped and turned back again. "Sam, healers with carts don't just fall out of the sky!" Frodo remarked sarcastically as he again continued on his way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam's concern for his for his master suddenly outweighed what was 'proper', and he rushed forward to reach for Frodo. In the midst of this action Frodo stopped in pure shock as Dr. Bunce made her way down the road in a cart. Frodo was too focused on the advancing cart to even notice the pull of gravity that suddenly overtook him. Sam's sixth sense prodded him and he rushed forward to catch Frodo as he fell backwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo quickly collected himself and thanked Sam. Despite Frodo's renewed sense of balance, Sam stood protectively close to Frodo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were saying?" Pippin commented as Dr. Bunce brought the cart to a halt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Bunce stepped out of the cart and turned to Frodo, "Master Baggins, where is your cousin Meriadoc?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is down the road with my other cousin Peregrin." Frodo answered almost breathlessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Dr. Bunce turned to Merry, it seemed as if the whole world stilled. Her movements seemed to become more difficult as a shadow of fear and dread coursed through her. 'What if he really has the disease? And what will happen if I am to late to stop this disease from spreading further? What then? Hope is all that I have left at this point, but I fear that hope will not be enough.' Her resolve quickly conquered her fear. She leaned down by Merry with a face filled with grim determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You must remove your shirt!" She said a little more sternly than she intended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry quirked his eyebrows and a grin spread slowly across his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo, on the other hand, was not quite so amused. "What is the meaning of this?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no time to argue, for time is something we have little of."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin turned and whispered in Merry's ear, "I think she likes you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Meriadoc, I must see if there is a rash your shoulder."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry answered, "Well I can tell you that much, but if you insist upon it I- "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you saying that you do have a rash on your shoulder?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I hardly see what is so important about it. I got some poison ivy on my arms from the garden. You can ask Sam."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Begin' your pardon miss, but I saw 'im get the poison ivy." Sam announced timidly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I assure you, Master Meriadoc, that this is a matter of utmost importance. I must see the rash this instant." Dr. Bunce said insistently.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All traces of amusement had left Merry's voice as he spoke. "All right, I am taking it off."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He removed his shirt and Dr. Bunce began to inspect the poison ivy rash. She began to breathe a sigh of relief noting that the rash on Merry's right shoulder was merely what he said it to be. The sigh suddenly became trapped in her throat as his left shoulder caught her attention. Upon further inspection of the rash, a cold wave of fear overcame her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You must all come with me immediately," she said briskly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo walked toward Dr. Bunce and faced her. "Where must we go and why must we go there?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We must go to Bywater, because Meriadoc has Ramora Fever."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pippin's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What in Eru's name is Ramora Fever?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will explain further once we are on the road, Master Peregrin, but it is a very serious disease and I fear that time is against us."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How serious?" Frodo questioned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Bunce felt the weight of Frodo's strikingly blue eyes piercing her, seeking the truth. "It is serious enough that if we do not get him help soon, he will not survive," Dr. Bunce said solemnly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her words struck Frodo's heart like a jagged dagger tearing away at his hope and composure, while Sam visibly tensed in shock. Merry leaned deathly still against Pippin as the full meaning of her words hit him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean he could die?" Pippin asked as tears started flooding down is now pale cheek.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I did not wish to frighten you so, but there is hope as long as we get to Bywater."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then let us hurry," said Frodo, struggling to sound strong and confident to the others, all the while wanting to break down. A new strength began to rise in him as he got in the cart and looked at Merry. The promise that he had made all those years ago started resounding in his head louder and louder, until his will was set. Merry would survive as long as Frodo was there to see him through.   
  
  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The stakes rise as Merry's condition deteriorates and Frodo seeks the truth from Dr. Bunce. "I am worried that .or what will happen, if there is another." 


	18. The Race to Bywater

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Author Notes: 100 reviews! :::does a double take like when Pippin looks at Treebeard for the first time::: 100 reviews! Wow, how did that happen?  
  
FrodoBaggins87- If you were looking forward to action, you got it!  
  
Bookworm2000- I feel bad for Pippin and I didn't think about how he would almost lose Merry again in RotK. Poor thing, I am so cruel! I love the soundtrack even more after seeing the movie (4 times so far). Now whenever I listen to the soundtrack I see the scene in the movie where it was played. That is the next best thing to actually seeing it! I cannot see many ways that a relative of Lobelia could turn out nice (except for Frodo and Bilbo of course).  
  
Aemilia Rose- Merry and the others will definitely need lots of hugs before this is over! You shall see soon enough what will happen with our beloved Merry.  
  
Yahiko- The cliffhanger in this chapter is probably worse, so please don't hurt me too badly.  
  
Ailsa Joy- Cliffhangers are very cruel, but they are so fun to write. :::laughs maniacally::: Frodo is amazingly calm and brave considering the circumstances. I would definitely be freaking out if I were him.  
  
Harper's Pixie- I am big on suspense. It is so fun to write. "Into the West" is really growing on me. My best friend is making me love it. We started singing as we left the theater after seeing RotK for the third time. We got some odd looks from people, but who cares. I am obsessed and proud of it!  
  
Obelia medusa- We might break the cycle one day, but I really love the fact that I know I get to read another chapter of Anchored after you review my story. Who needs author alerts when you have this system we created? I add he part where Frodo ridiculed Sam about a healer turning up, because it is something that typically happens to me. My life is living example of irony and situational comedy. That is where I get a lot of my ideas. There will lots and lots of angst to come! I believe my exams went well, but I wont be able to know till I get back to school. Yes, I have seen RotK four times. It was so good and it takes multiple viewings to take it all in.  
  
Birch tree- Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ch. 17  
  
The Race to Bywater  
  
"No one is going to hurt you. It's all right. I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhh. you'll be better soon." Frodo murmured into his cousin's ear as Merry's delirium began to take control once again.  
  
Pippin sat next to his cousins feeling utterly useless and helpless as Merry tensed and fought against Frodo's sturdy, but gentle grip. Pippin methodically wiped Merry's sweat drenched brow every few minutes with a damp cloth.  
  
The journey had so far been trying for everyone. Darkness was falling fast and with it Merry's condition worsened. His even and deep breaths slowly became raspy and shallow. The sudden onslaught of illness made everyone aware of the severity of their predicament. Frodo knew Merry needed help soon and until Merry got that help Frodo held his cousin close, as if hoping to give Merry his own strength.  
  
Sam was suffering terribly by just seeing his master's face filled with anguish. He felt helpless about the situation, knowing that Frodo would only smile again when Merry was better. This was something that Sam wished with all of his heart to happen, but he had no idea how to accomplish it. His train of thought was suddenly broken by the sound of Frodo's voice.  
  
"Dr. Bunce, how much farther? He's getting worse."  
  
"We'll be there shortly. I had sent word to Dr. Bolger earlier to be prepared for us in case things came to this. He knows much more about the disease than I. He will know how to help your cousin so you should try to relax while you can. Keep him cool and calm. His fever must not get too high." Dr. Bunce answered.  
  
Pippin turned to Frodo and said, "Cousin, you can let me hold Merry for awhile. You should rest, you look so tired."  
  
"Thanks Pip, but it's all right. I will hold him for now and I can sleep later."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, how is your head?" Sam said as Frodo's gash caught his eye.  
  
"Oh Sam, do stop fretting over me. I'm fine. Dora didn't poison me, and we Bagginses are hard to kill." Frodo said with a grin.  
  
"That's good, sir, because I couldn't stand havin' Lobelia or her horrid son Lotho as my neighbors."  
  
Frodo laughed despite his ever-present despair; a laugh that warmed Sam's heart and caused hope to surge through him. Sam reflected quietly on this. He did not know how Frodo did it and he doubted Frodo even knew that he did, but he always gave Sam hope and a will to persevere despite the odds. It was at that very moment when time stood still, that Sam knew with all his heart a truth that had always been in him. Sam knew that he would follow Frodo down any path and to whatever end.  
  
~*~Bywater~*~  
  
Dr. Bolger felt a sense of responsibility and guilt overcome him. He had to save this hobbit. He could not relive his past, the past that still haunted him to this day. The day he talked at the meeting of the healers he did not tell the full truth of all those days past. The truth was something that has always stayed with him. His pride had always overpowered his conscience when he tried to tell the full truth of what happened.  
  
~*~On the Road~*~  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
"Yes, Frodo?"  
  
"Will you hold on to Merry? I need to talk to Dr. Bunce."  
  
"Alright, cousin. But what are you going-"  
  
Frodo interrupted, "-Don't worry about it Pip. Just hold onto Merry. He is sleeping now so he shouldn't be much of a problem."  
  
Pippin looked at him quizzically, but did not push the issue. Sam watched his master carefully as he got up. Sam's keen senses prepared him to be ready to assist at the next second, if Frodo should stumble.  
  
Pippin and Sam tried their best to listen to the conservation, but Frodo and Dr. Bunce were whispering and were just out of earshot.  
  
"Dr. Bunce?" Frodo said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Master Baggins."  
  
"I want you to be completely honest with me. I see that something troubles you, and I want to know what it is." Frodo said quietly.  
  
"I am not sure I know what you mean." Dr. Bunce said coolly.  
  
Anger flashed in Frodo's eyes, "I am no fool, Dr. Bunce. Don't think I don't know that something is going on. It would be best to tell me what is wrong now and to stop dancing around the issue. As you said, time is something we do not have."  
  
Seeing that there was no way to avoid it, Dr. Bunce relented. "I am worried that .if there is another case." She breathed deeply and said almost inaudibly, "I am worried what will happen if someone else has the disease. There is only one antidote."  
  
"Is there no way to duplicate it?" Frodo asked urgently.  
  
"I am afraid not. The-"  
  
"Dr. Bunce, over here!" Dr. Bolger yelled from down the road. Despite his old age, he quickly reached the cart. He grabbed the bridle of the small and tired pony to stop the cart. "Does the patient have Ramora Fever?" Dr. said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, he is in the back of the cart." Dr. Bunce said getting out of the cart.  
  
Pippin and Sam carefully lifted Merry out of the cart and onto the soft grass, for Dr. Bolger to examine. Dr. Bolger looked closely at Merry's rash, feeling Pippin and Sam's eyes scrutinizing his every move.  
  
"He does indeed have Ramora Fever." Dr. Bolger said sadly. "Hurry we need to get him inside my home immediately."  
  
Pippin and Dr. Bunce picked Merry up from the ground to follow Dr. Bolger to the small smial.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, lets go." Sam said quickly without turning to Frodo.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam turned and said, when Frodo did not move or speak. He noticed that Frodo was standing next to the cart, looking ghastly pale and he was breathing hard.  
  
"Mr. Frodo are you-" His sentence was cut short.  
  
Frodo's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell limply to the ground.  
  
"Help!" Sam yelled in sheer panic as he rushed to Frodo. He turned Frodo over on his back and started calling his name urgently. Tears streamed down his face as no answer came from his unconscious master. To Sam's relief Frodo was breathing, but his breaths were shallow and labored.  
  
Dr. Bolger reached Frodo and Sam first. He felt Frodo's pulse, which was sluggish. Dr. Bunce and Pippin reached them soon after. Pippin felt as if the world was falling down on top of him as he heard Sam's cry and saw Frodo unmoving on the ground. He was torn between not letting go of Merry and running over to Frodo. His dilemma was settled when Dr. Bunce ordered him to stay with Merry, while she ran to Frodo.  
  
"Did you not check them all?" Said Dr. Bolger, his voice laced with anger.  
  
Before Dr. Bunce could answer, Dr. Bolger removed Frodo's shirt. He looked at Frodo's shoulders and turned his head to Dr. Bunce to speak.  
  
"He has Ramora Fever also."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Attention: Everyone, if you can please check out the poem I wrote. The poem is called 'The Sparkle of a Disappearing Moon'. It is about Sam's fight with Shelob and finding his inner strength despite his grief over Frodo.  
  
Also: If you all like when I do the previews for the next chapters, I will continue to do them. They are slightly annoying to write, but if you like them, I will include them. 


	19. Short AN Before the Next Chapter

I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. I have the next chapter typed up and I am just waiting to get it back from MBradford, who is editing it for me. I hope that you will all like it, I spent a lot of time on it and it longer than most of my chapters. It should be up in the next few days. My life has just been very hectic lately and I feel very guilty for not updating. I had to go the Juvenile Traffic Court, because back around Christmas I got in a car accident. The judge was very lenient and he only made me pay $85 and take 6-hour defensive driving course, which I have to take in the next month. Right now I am finishing up my Midterms tomorrow and My Prom is on Saturday.  
  
Here is a little clip from the chapter:  
  
~*~ "It is odd that you should ask that, because Merry said the something similar to that back at Bag End earlier. I figured it was just because Frodo was gone. Do you think he means anything by it? What if—"  
  
"This whole conversation is preposterous and pointless." Dr. Bolger broke in, "Your cousin is suffering from a deadly disease that is causing him to be delusional. All that he is speaking of is a combination of stray thoughts and fevered impulses. So let us focus on what is at hand."  
  
Whether from frustration or weariness, something in Sam seemed to snap. "And what's exactly at hand?" Sam said sharply, "What ARE you doing?"  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks again to everyone for reviewing and being patient with me. 


	20. The Truth

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
giggleboxsam- Welcome, I Iove it lurkers come out of the framework. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Camellia Gamgee-Took- It is quite a dilemma and you shall see how things pan out. Here is the update, although it was not very soon.  
  
Bookworm2000- The whole situation is quite diabolical (I love that word) don't you think? I love RotK and I am so happy that it won 11 Oscars. I swore to myself that if RotK didn't win Best Picture and Best Director, I would personally create a hit-list of all the academy voters and post it on the internet so all the enraged LotR fan could have a go a them.  
  
Midgette- I glad to see you back. It has been awhile, but I am glad that you caught up. I am sorry that you had to wait until New Year's Eve to see RotK. That is just cruel.  
  
Aemilia Rose- You fell for my little trick, but don't be to hard on yourself. I don't think I could write drastic AU even if I wanted to. That is just to depressing for my tastes. Public Service Announcement: Beware of evil cliffhangers! They are incredibly evil and may cause mild and/or severe forms of insanity.  
  
FrodoBaggins87- Plot is most definitely thickening. You will just have to wait and see/read.  
  
Jumping4Jesus- Here is an update, but I don't really think two months is what you consider soon. Sorry! But I am really, really, really glad you like my story. I worked really hard on this specific chapter and others to get the relationships between the hobbits down. About your question, Frodo's delirium will come soon. Also the disease' symptoms are not the same for every person, like most illnesses are. It is a very tricksy disease!  
  
EloraCooper4- Congrasts for catching the humor in the part where Merry takes his shirt off. When I was writing that scene I kept picturing Dominic Monaghan's portrayal of Merry and I just pictured him saying something cheeky like that. It is too hard to keep a scene serious where essentially the first thing Dr. Bunce says to Merry is "Take your shirt off." What can I say about getting humor from my real life other than, 'My life is ironical'. It is interesting that you bring up Sam and Merry's relationship. All I can say is that it is going to become important. I love long reviews, the more the 'merry'ier.  
  
Ailsa Joy- *blushes* Thank so much for your compliment about how I write about friendship. That is by far my favorite theme from LotR and is also the theme of my story. Almost everything that has happened and almost everything that will happen in my story directly relates to friendship. It is the driving force for all the actions that our favorite hobbits take.  
  
Saharin- I am glad that my fanfic fits what you like to read. I am quite fond of Frodo myself. So you like seeing Frodo sick like the rest of us sadists do you? Well you are reading the right story, because this story will have lots of hobbity angst. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Harper's Pixie- I love suspense and I am hoping to keep everyone on the edge of his or her seats. Decisions, decisions, decisions...don't you just hate them. I was talking about my little previews at the end of the chapter and since you want them I will give them. But just to be evil for some chapters I might not give them. I don't want to give too much away!  
  
Emily- *smiles* I am delighted that you think my plot is clever, I have tried hard to make it unique and witty. The situation is indeed very sensitive. Even the smallest action can change the course of the future. (I couldn't resist)  
  
Artemis the Hunter- I am glad you like my little fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
moonybabe- More excitement to come, hope you enjoy!  
  
Amy- *cowers* I am so sorry! Here is the next chapter. I hope it meets your approval. Please don't kill me! I will try to be better. I promise.  
  
Ch. 18  
  
The Truth  
  
Reason slowly attempted to push it's way through the haze of confusion that had settled in Merry's mind. But despite his efforts, Merry could not loosen the grip of the disease. It had happened again, he was brought to a place where all sound died and darkness was ever-present. A great nothingness where no matter how hard he fought or yelled, his actions and words went unnoticed and remained unheard. He knew he had to fight the disease, but what was he really fighting? He was succeeding at slowing down the effect of the disease, but at the same time he fought the helping hands of the healers.  
  
"Master Peregrin you must try to calm your cousin," Dr. Bunce said, trying desperately to keep Merry from moving.  
  
Pippin looked up at Dr. Bunce and nodded mindlessly. His actions were methodical and stiff as he struggled to master his shock and confusion. Everything seemed slow and unreal, almost as if each second was drawn out to make him suffer and despair.  
  
Dr. Bunce's voice softened as she acknowledged his pain. "I know that this is difficult for you, but I need your help if we going to save them."  
  
'Them'. The word almost made him double over. Being only a tweenager, Pippin was always used to being looked after by Frodo and Merry. The role reversal of caretaker was something he did not want nor know how to manage properly. A smile came across his face as he remembered a conversation that Frodo and he had once had while he was serving his punishment for raiding the kitchens in The Great Smials.  
  
~*~Five years earlier at The Great Smials~*~  
  
'Buck up Peregrin and wipe that glum look off of your face. If you saw the good in this situation it would not be half as bad.' Frodo said.  
  
'What good is there in being punished?' Pippin said miserably.  
  
'You have helped me see where you need improvement.' Frodo spoke smugly.  
  
Pippin's brows knit together. 'I am not following.'  
  
'Well for one thing, your distraction technique was lacking.'  
  
'Lacking?' Pippin said hotly.  
  
Frodo continued, 'Ms. Martha is quite good at clean up and you need to spill something messier and more time consuming. Flour is always good, because although it doesn't seem that messy it gets everywhere and is a beast to try to clean up. Also since you are new at this and Merry hasn't had adequate time to train you, you should try stealing smaller things. Only experts like me can pull off stealing a double-layered strawberry cake, but I am sure that with your natural ability you will someday best me.'  
  
'Thanks cousin,' Pippin said as he hugged Frodo. 'I feel a little better.'  
  
Frodo took one of Pippin's hands in his and looked Pippin straight in the eyes. 'Pippin you must always remember that there is some good in almost every situation. You might not see it at first, but if you look hard enough you will find it. Never give up and never let any person or hard situation get the best of you.'  
  
~*~Back to the present~*~  
  
Pippin looked over at the bed where the motionless Frodo slept fitfully. "I won't let this situation get the best of me, for yours and Merry's sake."  
  
Pippin gently pushed his fears for Frodo aside, because he knew that Frodo was in good hands. Sam's face was lined with a look of steadfastness and affirmation. It was his perseverance and resolve that were the rays of sunshine needed to beat back the dark clouds of despair. Dr. Bolger was giving Frodo the healing to fight the disease, but Sam was giving him the strength.  
  
Pippin's reverie was cut short by the sound of a quiet yet pained moan. "Merry!" Pippin said urgently.  
  
Dr. Bolger turned at the sound of Pippin's cry, "What is wrong?"  
  
"He is trying to fight the sedatives," Dr. Bunce spoke. "He should not be able to wake up though, as the sedatives I gave him are very strong."  
  
Merry's eyelids opened slightly and Dr. Bunce stared dumbstruck as he began to speak. "Frodo, don't let him..."  
  
Pippin leaned closer to Merry's face and spoke tearfully, "Merry, it's Pippin. You are very sick, Dr. Bolger and Dr. Bunce are going to—"  
  
With amazing strength, Merry sat strait up and gripped Pippin's sleeve. Merry's fever-filled eyes locked gaze with Pippin's fearful face. Merry spoke frantically, "You must stop him. Don't let him—"  
  
"Merry!" Pippin yelled again as Merry collapsed back on the bed.  
  
"Move aside!" Dr. Bolger commanded. "Master Took, go into the next room and bring me a bucket of cold water and a cloth! I have to get his fever down. Quickly, quickly he will suffer brain damage if the fever gets too high!"  
  
His anguish started to break down Pippin's somewhat stoic behavior. His heart seemed to be guiding his actions, as he tried to fight his way back to Merry's side. His efforts suddenly halted when he felt a gentle but firm grip on his shoulders.  
  
Sam's soft and somewhat worn voice reached Pippin's ears, "Mr. Pippin."  
  
Pippin turned and came face to face with Sam. He was taken aback by the stricken look that lined Sam's features. It was a look that mirrored his own, and in that moment Pippin knew he wasn't alone. Wordlessly Sam returned to Frodo's side and began to mindlessly stoke Frodo clammy hands.  
  
"Master Took!" Dr. Bolger called, "I need you to hold this cloth on your cousin's head. He is responding to the sedatives and I believe his fever is going down."  
  
Pippin quickly shook off his musings and went to help the healers. When things seemed to calm down, Dr. Bunce spoke to him. "Peregrin, do you know what Meriadoc spoke of?"  
  
"It is odd that you should ask that, because Merry said the something similar to that back at Bag End earlier. I figured it was just because Frodo was gone. Do you think he means anything by it? What if—"  
  
"This whole conversation is preposterous and pointless." Dr. Bolger broke in. "Your cousin is suffering from a deadly disease that is causing him to be delusional. All that he is speaking of is a combination of stray thoughts and fevered impulses. So let us focus on what is at hand."  
  
Whether from frustration or weariness, something in Sam seemed to snap. "And what's exactly at hand?" Sam said sharply.  
  
Dr. Bolger looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sam stood from his chair and spoke intensely, "I'm gettin' right sick of all this beatin' around the bush. Why don't you just give 'em both the cures, so they can start gettin' better and not worse!"  
  
Dr. Bunce began to speak softly, "We cannot give them—"  
  
"Sam?" Said a weak voice.  
  
Sam turned around quickly at the sound of his master's voice. Pippin was equally caught between worry and excitement. Sam sat by to Frodo's side, while Pippin made his way to the bed.  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo, I was so worried. It is just that you had been asleep for so long and I—I wasn't if you were gonna..." Sam's words trailed off.  
  
Frodo's frail voice spoke as he rubbed his eyes, "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
Dr. Bolger spoke to the fevered hobbit. "You are resting in my smial. You have a illness called Ramora Fever and I have—"  
  
All color drained from Frodo's already pale face and he began to stare blankly at the adjacent wall. "No."  
  
An eerie silence followed and Sam felt dread fall over him. Sam was about to speak to Frodo, but right as he opened his mouth Frodo shot strait up in the bed. Both Sam and Pippin went to restrain him, but Frodo fought viciously against them.  
  
"NO! Let me go!" Frodo screamed as he felt his strength fading.  
  
Tears started pouring down Sam's face as he tried to calm his frantic master. "Sir, please calm down. Everything will be fine, Dr. Bol—"  
  
"No Sam! Everything will not be fine! There is not enough antidote for both Merry and I!"  
  
Pippin gasped, "What does he mean!"  
  
"He speaks the truth." Dr. Bolger said calmly. "I only have enough antidote one of them, but with time I can duplicate the antidote."  
  
Dr. Bunce looked utterly lost. "Dr. Bolger, you told me that there was no way to duplicate the antidote and that—"  
  
"You must be mistaken, I have found away to duplicate the antidote so soon enough both Master Baggins and Master Meriadoc will get the proper care."  
  
Frodo stopped struggling, but his body was still tense. As soon as he locked gazes with the healer, Dr. Bolger quickly averted his eyes and spoke.  
  
"You should all try to get some rest and if there are any problems I will be in the third room on the right. Goodnight gentlemen, Dr. Bunce will stay with you if you require any assistance." After Dr. Bolger spoke, he quickly left the room.  
  
Frodo's eyes followed Dr. Bolger suspiciously as Sam and Pippin gently lowered him down onto the bed. Frodo closed his eyes and listened as Pippin went to sit back by Merry and as Sam leaned back into his chair.  
  
Frodo tried to sleep, but something kept nagging at him. By now all he could hear was Sam softly snoring on the chair next to him. Weariness slowly began to take over and he was near sleep, until he heard to door softly open. He opened his eyes and saw that Dr. Bunce was quietly leaving the room. He looked over and saw that both Pippin and Sam were clearly asleep. A smile reached his lips and he realized that they had not fallen asleep intentionally.  
  
'What did I do to deserve such friends?' Frodo thought to himself. Standing up was a feat that took more focus than he had thought it would. His legs quivered under him with each slow step that he took. Every few steps he felt pain shoot up through his limbs, but despite the pain Frodo kept his focus on reaching Dr. Bolger's room. He had an uncanny inkling that that was where Dr. Bunce would be.  
  
When Frodo reached the door to Dr. Bolger's room, he slumped down on the floor. Once his loud breathing subsided, he could clearly hear the heated conversation going on inside the room.  
  
"Why won't you tell them what is really going on?" Dr. Bunce shouted.  
  
Dr. Bolger voice was laced with irritation. "Because I need to think for awhile. This is not a simple situation."  
  
"Then tell me what is going on. Why did you tell me that there was one antidote and no way to duplicate it, and then say that it is possible to duplicate?"  
  
"There is nothing to tell now."  
  
"Yes, there is and you are going to tell me! This is a matter of life and death, Dr. Bolger!"  
  
Anger was evident in Dr. Bolger's face. His voice turned forceful and angry as he spoke. "Do not tell me about life and death! You know about what I had to go through last time Ramora Fever struck. I couldn't do anything! Do you how many people I had tell that they were going to die? Were you there to see and feel the way their eyes bore into you? The way their gaze struck into your soul, blaming you for what was going to happen to them? Do you carry the weight of thirty deaths? Do you have the look on their dying faces forever plastered in your mind every waking hour of every day?"  
  
There was a short pause before Dr. Bolger continued, "I thought so. How dare you come to tell me about life and death? If you are still not pleased with my reasons, then I will tell you. I do not know how to duplicate the antidote. One of them will die."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
A/N: The next chapter will show friendship and sacrifice go hand in hand, as the truth of the antidote comes out. Decisions will be made and Consequences will become all too real. 


	21. The Gift

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends, is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Bookworm2000-I am glad you liked the flashback. There is another flashback in this chapter, but there is nothing comical about this one. It is not light-hearted in the least. I am really excited to hear what you think about this chapter.  
  
Harper's Pixie- Dr. Bolger is pretty conniving. He will get less likable as the story continues. If you love the drama, then this is the perfect chapter for you. It is incredibly intense and climactic.  
  
EloraCooper4- It is an absolutely terrible problem that is not going to be easy to figure out. The flashback was one of those last minute additions that I think helped boost the drama and add some more character development. Pippin and Sam are in a terrible situation, that's why I am glad that I am writing the story and not living it. The contents of the antidote will be described later in the story, because at this time the characters know as much as about it as you do.  
  
Birch tree- Thanks once again for following my little story and I hope that you continue to do so. Here is ch.19 Enjoy!  
  
Ailsa Joy- I turned green with envy, when I read that you went to New Zealand. How was it? Anyway back to the story. Yes it is getting tenser with every chapter, but I think this chapter has more tension than any of my previous chapters. Thank you again for your compliments! Trust me they are very much appreciated.  
  
Short A/N: My computer's been acting weird so if any of you sent me a review and did not receive an answer it is for that reason. Thank you to all send me reviews it truly keeps me energized to keep writing.  
  
Ch. 19 The Gift  
  
"One of them will die."  
  
Frodo felt his body fall to the floor as the weight of Dr. Bolger's words struck him. His vision swam as images and voices of years past raced around him. He felt sensations and emotions that he thought he had let go of many years ago. He was being dragged back to that scene, the scene by the riverbank.  
  
~*~Brandywine 23 years ago~*~  
  
The air was cold and still as he made his way through the crowds of shocked and horror-stricken faces. The young lad felt a dread and fear that he had never known, an almost unearthly gut feeling that all was not well. The sound of his panting hit his ears and seemed to trickle through the crowd, almost breaking the stifling silence. Time seemed to almost stop as he kept walking through the throng.  
  
The bewildered young hobbit began to look up at the faces in the crowd. He saw rivulets of tears falling down some of the hobbits' faces, while others just seemed to stare in to nothingness. Whispers would occasionally emerge once his presence was noticed. Searching for answers he looked up at the hobbits' faces, but none could he find. Whatever eye contact he would make was quickly broken by the other hobbits.  
  
The density of the crowd seemed to lessen as he made his way closer to the riverbank. He felt the sound of his beating heart throbbing in his head. With every step he made, the cold and dampness of the ground sent shivers up his spine. He felt chilly and numb as the icy wind swirled around his body, which was in naught but nightclothes.  
  
Once the crowd seemed to open, he saw his Aunt Esmeralda weeping bitterly as the icy winds bit at her face.  
  
"Aunt Esme?" came his small voice.  
  
Esmeralda looked as though her heart had stopped. She turned towards him and a brokenhearted pity came across her face.  
  
"Frodo you...you should back to bed. You should... not be here." She said trying to keep her voice from breaking.  
  
"What's wrong? What is happening?"  
  
Esmeralda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Frodo there has been an accident."  
  
~*~Back to Present~*~  
  
The vision cleared from Frodo's sight and he was left alone and in bitter shock on the cold stone floor. Time seemed like a never-ending sea; deep and boundless it never stopped ticking away. He lay like a lifeless heap on ground, as the bitterness of his reality seemed to mock him. The conversation inside continued on, but it seem like nothing could change Frodo's shaken state. Tears started forming in his eyes as he continued lying on the floor. For a while it seemed as though all of his strength was drained, but then Dr. Bunce and Dr. Bolger spoke of something that caught his attention.  
  
"Do you have it here?"  
  
"Yes, it is in the cellar."  
  
"Is it safe there?"  
  
"It is in a safely hidden in a box under my wine cabinet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam woke abruptly out of his unintended sleep. He chastised himself for sleeping, when he should be watching over his master. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he turned his face towards the bed. A cry escaped his lips when he saw that the bed where Frodo should be was empty.  
  
Pippin was immediately startled out of his sleep at the sound of Sam's cry. Disoriented and tired the tweenager spoke almost unintelligibly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's gone! Mr. Frodo's gone!" Sam said in panic.  
  
All color drained from Pippin's face, "You mean he's—he's..."  
  
Sam spoke as calmly as he could considering the circumstances, "No, no thank the stars he's not gone in that sense. He's not in his bed."  
  
Pippin breathed in a short-lived sigh of relief and then spoke with the utmost severity, "Where could he have gone?"  
  
Sam got up from the chair and made his way to the door. "I don't rightly know, but we 'ave to find him. Follow me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo blindly groped the wall as he tried to make his way down the cellar staircase. His legs quivered under him as he tried desperately to stay conscious. Even though the disease tried desperately to stop his actions, the motivation of his heart kept him moving onward.  
  
A sudden burst of pain coursed through his body, causing him to loosen his grip on the wall. Frodo felt even more pain as his body fell forward and met the cruel cellar floor. Tears of agony and frustration slid down his face. He was so tired, maybe just a second of rest before—.  
  
"No," Frodo said weakly. "Not yet."  
  
With those few words, he forced his body to rise from the floor. He looked around the dimly lit cellar and saw the wine cabinet. When he reached the cabinet, he reached under and pulled out a small but intricately carved wooden box. The box itself was quite a treasure, but the true treasure was inside; a small glass vial sealed with wax.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We must get the antidote now!" Dr. Bunce shouted as she walked briskly to the door.  
  
The elderly Dr. Bolger did his best to block her way, "No, not yet. You must understand we cannot get it yet."  
  
"What do you mean by 'not yet'? We cannot let them both die and we most certainly cannot keep lying to them!"  
  
Dr. Bolger spoke again, "We cannot make them choose who will live and who will die. That is a weight that one of them would have to carry for the rest of his life. Master Brandybuck will not survive much longer without the antidote. This way neither will have to make a hard situation."  
  
"You treacherous snake! You truly mean to let him die first, then give the antidote to Master Baggins. That in it's self is despicable. Not to mention that your plan was most likely not thought up because your deep- rooted concern, but because of your cowardice. Now move aside, this can not go on!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo in his state could not rightly figure out what force drove him back to the room nor could he how he remember how he got there so quickly. Everything suddenly became clear as his hand touched the doorknob. His pulse quickened, but the shaking of his fevered body seemed to still. He opened the door and walked in to the room. He closed the door silently and then made his way to Merry's bedside. Once he was sat down by Merry, he gingerly placed the vial of antidote on the bedstand. Frodo could feel warm stream of tears down his cheeks as he looked at his ailing cousin.  
  
"Merry?" He said softly.  
  
Merry's head moved slightly as if to give Frodo some small signal that was he was listening.  
  
"Cousin you are very sick right now, and you know this is something that I cannot bear to see. I love and care for you far too much to see you in pain. You had always been there for me, when times were dark and cold. You were always there to pick me back up when I stumbled. Now that you are stumbling, I cannot and will not let you fall. You know that you, Pippin, and Sam are the dearest friends I have and that I would do anything and everything to you all safe. Now it comes down to it. The moment which I never thought even in my darkest nightmares would happen."  
  
Frodo took the vial off of the nightstand and broke the wax seal at the top.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dr. Bunce walked briskly down the hallway with a pleading Dr. Bolger at her heels. Her steps became faster and faster as she walked towards the room, but something stopped her dead in her tracks. It was the door; the door to the cellar was open. Before her mind could comprehend the implication of this, Pippin and Sam came barging down the hallway.  
  
"What is wrong?" Said Dr. Bunce almost dreading the answer.  
  
"Mr. Frodo's gone." Sam said in sheer panic. "We looked everywhere and we can't find 'em."  
  
"When did he go missing?" Dr. Bunce asked.  
  
"About ten minutes ago." Pippin said rapidly.  
  
Dr. Bunce tried hard to think back to what had happened ten minutes ago. She remembered that she and Dr. Bolger were arguing and that he had blurted out the truth. Before she went any further things seemed to click in her mind. Frodo's disappearance and the door that was mysteriously opened were no coincidence. She walked down into the cellar and saw the empty box under the wine cabinet.  
  
"We must find him soon. I fear that has found the antidote and I think I know where he is going with it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo lifted Merry into a sitting position and spoke, "Merry you have to wake up just for a little bit then you can go back to sleep."  
  
Merry opened his bleary eyes and looked up at Frodo. Frodo grabbed hold of the vial once again, but his actions were interrupted by the sound of the door banging open. He looked up and saw Sam, Pippin, Dr. Bunce, and Dr. Bolger looking at him. Sam and Pippin's faces had a look of relief, while Dr. Bunce and Dr. Bolger's faces had a look of shock and fear.  
  
Sam's muscles tensed as he readied himself to run to his master.  
  
"Stop!" Came Frodo's voice. It was strong and authoritative and caused everyone to stop dead in his or her tracks.  
  
"If any comes one step closer, I will drop the antidote." Frodo continued as held the vial over the stone floor.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, you're very sick and confused. I am going ta' come over there and we'll give the antidote back to the healers, so Dr. Bolger can make enough for you and Mr. Merry."  
  
"Sam don't you dare move any closer! This is the only dosage and there is no way to make another!"  
  
Pippin, seeing that Frodo was getting increasingly agitated said, "Cousin, calm down, that is not true. Dr. Bolger said—"  
  
"He lied! If you do not believe me ask him yourself!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"Mr. Baggins, try to be reasonable, it is the fever talking." Dr. Bolger reassured.  
  
Anger started to boil up inside of Dr. Bunce. "I will not allow you to lie to them anymore! You know he is right, Dr. Bolger, and that you are just to afraid to admit it!"  
  
Sam let out a cry, "No that can't be true! Mr. Frodo, don't do this!  
There has to be another way!"  
  
Sweat began to collect on Frodo's brow and resolution began to waver. He looked at Sam and Pippin, and then he looked back at Merry. All power and command seemed to leave him as a bittersweet smile formed on his lips.  
  
Frodo's voice was both calm and pained as he spoke despairingly, "I have to."  
  
In one quick movement Frodo put the vial to Merry's lips. Pippin and Sam stood unmoving and in shock as they watched the contents of the vial slowly disappear down Merry's throat. As Frodo poured the last remnants of the antidote in Merry's mouth, he watched as Merry swallowed them. Frodo began to speak once more in bittersweet grief.  
  
"This is my gift to you." And with those despairing words the vial fell listlessly from Frodo's hand, shattering on the ground as a broken heart, but not as a broken promise.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Next Chapter: The repercussions of Frodo's ultimate sacrifice comes back to haunt those who witnessed it and even one who did not. 


	22. The Heart’s Requiem

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
Author Note: I went back and re-read my earlier chapters and fixed some grammar and usage errors. It helped me realize how lost I would be without MBradford's help. Thank God for Betas!  
  
Harper's Pixie- The angst writer in me has definitely come out full force and it will continue to come in future chapters. I am so glad that my writing moved you, because it thoroughly depressed me when I was writing it.  
  
Ailsa Joy- I am sure it wasn't as cool as going to NZ, but I went to the Lord of the Rings Symphony in my hometown, Atlanta. Howard Shore was there and he conducted songs from all three soundtracks with the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra. I had so mush fun, but now back to the story. Your words were so kind and encouraging. I was somewhat nervous about this chapter, because I am usually more comfortable writing the humor aspects of my story than writing the depressing ones.  
  
Amy- THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
EloraCooper4- The last chapter was very dramatic. The flashback was one of those last minute ideas that popped in my head while I was typing the chapter up. You are right, Frodo has some sort of suicidal selfless hero complex going on. The angst is rising!  
  
FrodoBaggins87- I am going to take your speechlessness (Is that a real word?) as good thing.  
  
Midgette- Make sure to save some of your tears for this chapter.  
  
Bookworm2000- Dr. Bolger is a vile hobbit. The more I write about him the more I detest him. You gotta love Frodo, he so good at being a hero.  
  
Jumping4Jesus- Ok ok here is the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
Agent Pip- Don't give up on Frodo too soon, he is not easily defeated. I hope this chapter quenches your thirst for more.  
  
Lovethosehobbits- Thanks for reviewing. I did start reading your story and the first few chapters were very interesting, as you can see I love Frodo sick fics. If you want to get more input on your writing, you could post your story at fanfiction.net.  
  
Ch. 20 The Heart's Requiem  
  
All was still and quiet. The sun seemed dim as it made it's way over the grassy hills. All of nature's brilliance seemed dull and dead. The flowers that had once reached out to touch the sun's rays now wilted in defeat. Grief and loss filled the air as the world begrudgingly woke up.  
  
Merry opened his bleary eyes as the clouds around him slowly cleared. A slight rumble in his chest remained from his once labored breath. Only a phantom of weariness still clung to his bones. To Merry the world seemed slow and surreal as he looked around the room. On the end of his bed he could make out the stooped figure of a hobbit. A small beam of light outlined a single glistening teardrop as it fell from the hobbit to the stone floor below.  
  
"Pippin?" Merry said softly.  
  
Pippin visibly tensed as he heard the voice of his cousin. He turned is tear streaked face toward Merry.  
  
"Mer?"  
  
For a fleeting moment a smile crossed Pippin's face as he looked upon his cousin. Reality seemed to come back to him and the smile faded. A few stray tears soon turned to a torrent of unbridled emotion as clung to Merry's chest.  
  
"Pip, what's wrong?"  
  
When Merry could make out no intelligible answer, he ventured further. "Why are you crying? What is wrong?"  
  
Pippin began to speak in a panicked voice, "I am so sorry. I didn't know what to do it all happened so fast! I am so scared, Mer. I have never been so scared."  
  
Merry looked over to the bed next to his. At first he had to shield his eyes from a beautiful light that shone from the bed. He stared in awe of the light and he was taken aback when he saw that the light was slowly fading. A great sadness hit him as the beautiful light continued to dim, but his attention quickly changed to the figure hunched over the bed.  
  
'Sam.' He thought to himself.  
  
It was Sam, but there was something different about him. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and his usually upbeat and optimistic facial features were dramatically changed. Sam's face looked worn and tear- streaked.  
  
As Merry's eyes adjusted to his surroundings more, the light faded further to reveal the pale face of Frodo. Frodo's eyes were closed with a look of elvish beauty that nearly took Merry's breath away. Merry's eyes were locked in an unwavering gaze as he looked upon Frodo's still figure. The labored rising and falling of Frodo's chest was the only sign of life that Merry could see.  
  
The piercing silence was broken when Merry lifted Pippin off of his chest and attempted walk to Frodo's bedside. Sam sat straight up in and looked deep into Merry's eyes. Sam's face softened and pity colored his cheeks, because he knew that his grief would soon be shared. Merry stared at Sam in puzzlement all the while trying to piece together his jumbled memories. He looked at Frodo again until something caught his eye, small pieces of shattered glass on the floor.  
  
Realization struck Merry like a cold dagger as all his jumbled memories came rushing back.  
  
'Now that you are stumbling, I cannot and will not let you fall.'  
  
'Mr. Frodo, you're very sick and confused. Dr. Bolger said—'  
  
'He lied!'  
  
'Don't do this! There has to be another way!'  
  
'I have to.'  
  
'This is my gift to you.'  
  
The icy sting of reality is colder than any starless night. Merry's face drained of all color. He let out an anguished cry as his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No! Frodo No!" He cried, letting his body collapse on his cousin's bed.  
  
Pippin raced to Merry and embraced him from behind. Merry brushed him off and said with vehemence, "Leave me alone with him!"  
  
All frustration and anger fled from Merry's face as he saw the heartbroken look on Pippin's face. He turned and held Pippin in a tight embrace.  
  
"I am sorry, pip." Merry stopped as his voice began to crack. "B-But I need to be alone with Frodo."  
  
Sam's grief-stricken face looked upon his dying master one more time before he gently led Pippin out of the room.  
  
Merry turned back to his beloved older cousin and sat down by Frodo's side. His vision blurred with tears when he looked at Frodo's face. He gently brushed back Frodo's sweat-soaked curls.  
  
"I-I am so sorry. This is all my fault. It should not be you lying here...dying." The words seemed to die on Merry's lips. He was facing a reality he did not want to accept. "Frodo, you have been through so much and you have lost so much. It is not fair. Why you? You deserve this less than anyone, less than me. When we were younger I had everything that you didn't... I should have done something to stop this."  
  
"You silly hobbit. There is nothing you could have done." Came Frodo's raspy voice.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry said in shock. His mind could not think straight, so his heart took over and he fell over Frodo's chest and embraced him.  
  
"Shh, it's alright I—" Frodo's chest raddled loudly and coughing fit seized him.  
  
Merry quickly helped Frodo into a sitting position and held him until the fit ended.  
  
"I'm all right." Frodo said weakly.  
  
"No you're not. You are not all right. This is all my fault. If I had just—"  
  
"Oh Merry don't be silly. You know this is not your fault. You really had no choice in the matter. I carried out the deed by my hand alone. I caused this and I would do it a hundred times over if I had to."  
  
"But, I—"  
  
"I'll have none of that Merry." Frodo turned Merry's face to look at him. "Look me in the eye. There is nothing you or anyone else could have done to stop me. Deep down in your heart you know this and you know better than anyone else how stubborn I am."  
  
Merry laughed briefly through his tears.  
  
Frodo continued, "Merry, I love you and I have always promised to keep you from harm, despite the consequences. It is a promise I have always kept and since I have kept my promise I want you to keep a few promises for me."  
  
"I will do whatever you ask of me."  
  
Frodo's fever clouded eyes suddenly became strikingly clear. He locked his gaze on Merry, with an intensity that Merry could not break from. "Promise me that you will help Sam through this. He will find away, just like you, to blame himself. Promise me that you will always look out for our little cousin. He is young and impulsive, maybe even more so than you. Promise me that you will never change from the Merry that I love and above all thing..." Frodo's voice began to break and tears. "...promise me that you will always love life."  
  
Merry broke down in tears, "Frodo, I don't—"  
  
Frodo gathered what strength he had left to sit up straight, "Promise me!"  
  
When Merry saw at the anguish in Frodo's pleading eyes, he spoke sadly, "I Promise."  
  
Frodo relaxed back on the bed and closed his eyes, "Thank you Merry." Once those words left his mouth, he fell back into a deep but troubled sleep.  
  
Merry just sat there for what seemed like hours keeping silent vigil over his cousin as he slept. Slowly his tears dried up and a dull throb of resolution coursed through his body. He leaned over Frodo and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I would do whatever you asked me to do in a heartbeat, but sitting idly by and watching you waste a way is something you cannot ask me to do. I refuse to let you go without a fight. I don't care what I have to do or how I have to do it, but one thing is certain. I will find a way to save you."  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter: All cards are laid upon the table as Merry confronts a certain healer about his less than ethical approach to healing. 


	23. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: In this story, I do not own the characters created by J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Summary:  
  
A friendship where you would lay your life down for your friends is the type of friendship that Sam, Merry, and Pippin have with Frodo. A friendship such as this doesn't start just anywhere. This pre-LotR story shows how friendship and sacrifice go hand. This story takes place five years after Bilbo's departure from the Shire.  
  
A/N: h/c, angst, no slash.  
  
FrodoBaggins87- Thank You! I usually have difficulty writing emotional chapters, because I am such a perfectionist when it comes to capturing the emotions of the characters. Here is your update!  
  
Leia Wood- Frodo won't die...yet! J/K Just ignore my teasing. I promise I won't kill Frodo; he still has Middle Earth to save.  
  
EloraCooper4- Glad you enjoyed the literary stuff! My lit teacher would be so proud. That is so cool that you are a Lit. Major. I am going to major in Criminal Justice, but I want to do writing as a kind of side gig. I really played around with how Merry's reaction would be and I was enamored with the idea of him being in terrible anguish and being extremely frustrated at the same time. Thanks always for your insightful reviews!  
  
Ailsa Joy- Thank you so much! It was hard to write a follow-up to a chapter like 'The Gift'. I was tearing up, while I wrote the Frodo and Merry scene. The emotional hobbit moments always get to me. Friendship is definitely the centerfold of this story as it is in the books and movies.  
  
Obelia medusa- Yeah! I am so glad to hear from you and equally happy to find out that you updated Anchored. I will read and review it as soon as I can.  
  
Ch. 21 The Confrontation  
  
        "Where are they?"  
  
        The gathering dark around Sam and Pippin was halted by the sound of Merry's firm and commanding voice.  
  
        "Well don't just sit and stare at me. Where are the healers?" he commanded once more.  
  
        "You don't have to be brave, cousin." Pippin said solemnly.  
  
        Merry's cheeks flushed red with frustration, "Pippin you need to—"  
  
        Pippin let out a cry as Merry stumbled forward. Sam also rushed to help, but Merry knocked their hands back and regained his composure.  
  
        "I am fine! I am just a bit dizzy, but please show me where the healers are."  
  
        Sam's heart sank further into despair. It was denial. Merry was trying to be the hero as in the old stories, the hero who found all the answers and always came through to save the day. But this was reality and a bitter one at that. There was not always an answer and the day could not always be saved. Life can be as cold as stone and time is constantly chipping away at it. Once time destroys what stone is left, life ceases to be. So is that it? Is life an inevitable and continuous cycle of death and despair? Or can the cold stone be warmed by a single ray of sunshine, by single a ray of hope?  
  
Sam stared into Merry's determined eyes and he saw hope. As small as the flicker of hope was it was hope nonetheless. His despair was driven back and he pointed Merry in the direction of the healers.  
  
"So this is how it ends. How do you feel now, Dr. Bunce? Your heroic intent of honesty has caused more pain for everyone!"  
  
Her eyes flashed. "I hope you are not talking about us when you say 'everyone'. We are not the ones watching somebody we love die. Don't give me your self-righteous banter. I care for it as much as I care for you. No lie you can conceive will lessen the pain of what they are going through."  
  
The anger in her voice softened and her tone dropped to a mere whisper as she continued, "They should have known sooner."  
  
"For one accusing me of being self-righteous, you seem fairly smug yourself!"  
  
"Oh don't you worry, Dr. Bolger! I know what I am going to have to live with."  
  
The anger in Dr. Bolger's voice grew, as he spoke. "We wouldn't have had to live with anything if you had not been so moralistic. They would have never known that there was only one antidote, because in time there would not have been need for two antidotes. Cruel and unjust as it sounds my way still would have been less painful and more practical."  
  
"Practical? Practical! Practicality has nothing to do with this situation! I cannot believe that you are still trying to justify your actions! You cannot—"  
  
Dr. Bunce stopped mid-sentence in her diatribe. Everything grew incredibly tense as Dr. Bolger's stony gaze left her direction to focus on the two hobbits in the doorway. Merry leaned heavily against the doorframe with Pippin by his side supporting him.  
  
Merry's gaze was fixed on Dr. Bolger as he spoke. "It is amazing what you can find out when people don't think you are listening. I had pieced a majority of the puzzle together by myself, but with your help it seems that I have been able to fit in the missing pieces. I was correct about there being two healers. I know Dr. Bunce, but I don't believe that I have met you, Dr..."  
  
"Bolger. I am Dr. Bolger."  
  
"Ah that's it, I do remember your name now. I remember Frodo using your name in a less than pleasant way. I actually remember a lot more than you would think. Everything was hazy and surreal and it wasn't until I woke that I knew what Frodo did for me." Merry's voice wavered. "I do apologize, it is hard for me to speak reasonably to you knowing that my cousin is in the other room dying. He is in much better hands than you right now; Sam is with him. I thought it best that he was not here while I spoke to you. He is far too clouded by his grief to even realize what you have done, but when he does realize I fear for you, because his wrath may be greater than mine."  
  
Merry did his best to keep the anger that swirled in him at bay, but the more he spoke the more his grief and frustration consumed him. "Now I am going to give you my perception about the events that occurred after I fell unconscious in the cart. If I leave anything out please feel free to elaborate. Shortly after I fell unconscious you and Dr. Bunce discovered that Frodo had also contracted the disease. The problem with that was that you only had one antidote, so it was time for some decision-making and it was either Frodo or I. I have to give to some credit to you for being clever. You knew since I had my second relapse before Frodo, that the disease would kill me before it killed him. You told Frodo, Sam, and Pippin that you only had one antidote, but you also told them that you could duplicate it. It was a lie, but a very clever lie nonetheless. Now we get to the part where you found how to conceal your lie. You figured that I would die before you could 'finish' the other antidote, causing the story to end with you looking like the hero by saving Frodo and trying to save me. If only you put your mind to saving other people as well as you do saving yourself, then you could be the best healer in the Shire."  
  
Dr. Bolger's face was as white as a fine linen sheet as Merry continued. "Something soon happened that you did not expect. Frodo somehow found out what you were up to, and when did he took the antidote and gave it to me. He sacrificed his life for mine! He is dying for me! I pity you, because you will never be the hobbit he is and no one will ever love you like Pippin, Sam and I love him!"  
  
Merry broke off into tears and Dr. Bolger began to speak. "I am s—"  
  
"I am not finished yet!" He shouted as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "There is nothing you can say to ever redeem yourself in this situation, but there is something you can do to find redemption for yourself. First you must tell me how you got this antidote and everything you know about it."  
  
Sam had never felt so helpless in his life, sitting, watching, waiting, but waiting for what? Frodo was lost in his delirium tossing to and fro, muttering things that Sam could not understand.  
  
'Why won't you wake?' Sam thought, while putting his head in his hands. 'Why can't I—'  
  
"Sam, Help me!" Came Frodo's desperate cry.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called in panic.  
  
"SAM!"  
  
Sam called Frodo's name once more, but no answer came just more unintelligible words. Sam's fear soon turned back into despair as he realized that Frodo was having another vivid nightmare.  
  
Near tears, Sam gripped Frodo's hand and spoke pleadingly, "Mr. Frodo please wake up! Tell me what's hurtin' you. I can't save you, when I don't know what's hurtin' you! Please tell me what I need ta' fight ta' save you! Please...please don't leave your Sam."  
  
Finding comfort in Sam's touch, Frodo soon fell back into a peaceful sleep. Visibly shaken from the sudden outburst, Sam continued stroking Frodo's hand as tears of uncertainty gently caressed his forlorn features.  
  
Sam looked down at his sleeping master and said, "You gotta keep holdin' on Mr. Frodo, because I ain't letting go of you. And like me gaffer always says, 'Where there's life, there's hope' and as long as you are livin', Mr. Frodo, I'll keep hoping."  
  
"...So shortly after Reginard Burrows' wife succumbed to the disease, Reginard made every effort to find a cure for himself and his son, Fosco." Dr. Bolger continued. "His hope was grim until the day he miraculously made a full recovery. You see, Reginard was a very intelligent hobbit and he speculated that there was something in his body that acted as an antidote to the disease. He believed that he had some sort of immunity to the disease that his wife did not. The actual method and ingredients of the antidote are not known to me, but I do know that he used a small portion of his blood in the concoction."  
  
"Do you know nothing more about how Reginard made the antidote?" Merry asked distraughtly.  
  
"I am afraid not."  
  
"Well what happened to him and his son after he figured out how to make the antidote?" Merry pressed.  
  
Dr. Bolger sighed, "The disease took Fosco's life before Reginard could give him the antidote. My mentor, Dr. Proudfoot, and myself bought the last two doses of the antidote from Reginard, not even knowing if it would work. But the antidote did work on the last victim of Ramora Fever, a little lass named Pearl Tussle, who later made a full recovery. Reginard quickly took what little he had left and ventured out of the Shire."  
  
"Where did he go?" Merry's commanded.  
  
"I don't know for sure. We didn't separate on the best of terms..."  
  
"That somehow doesn't surprise me."  
  
Dr. Bolger fired back, "I was not always as cold as you judge me to be. There was a time when I—" "Dr. Bolger, I don't care about what you have to say about yourself. I only want to know where Reginard went! Did he tell you anything else?"  
  
Dr. Bolger paused, then continued. "He hinted that he was going to Bree, but that was over fifty years ago. There is no telling where he could be or even if he still lives. He would probably be in his 60's or 70's by now."  
  
"I am going to need some provisions."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dr Bolger questioned.  
  
A grim smile formed on Merry's face and he spoke with a crisp, precise tone. "I am going to Bree."  
  
TBC  
  
Next Chapter- 'A Walking Party Formed' The journey to Bree begins as plans are set and problems arise. 


	24. Some Things Change, While Others Don't

I not sure whether people who read my story previously are reading this now, since I haven't update since, oh let's say… July of last year! I guess I am just a tad bit on the late on the side, but I am writing this because nothing annoys me more than when an author just stops updating a story and leaves no explanation of why they just stopped. So hear is my explanation and I really wish it was something like, "I got involved with someone" or "I went off to college", but as life is some luxuries are not always easy to receive.

Back in august 2004, I was preparing for my senior year in high school. You know doing the usually preparing for my difficult classes, spending my last moments of freedom with my friends, preparing for future chapters in my fic, and preparing to experience 'the best years of my life' with my family and friends, but as most things go perfection never lasts and happiness is never permanent. I found out within the first three weeks of school that my father had gone outside of my parent's marriage for the second and final time. I had never really felt true hate, true grief, or a truly 'surreal' moment until the day I had found out about the affair. To have to go through the same pain and anguish that I went through the first time, when I was only eight, was truly a new level of pain for me. Everyone does it, everyone seems to know what their life should be like in the near future. For me, I saw myself spending my last year at home with my parents; enjoying every moment of my senior year as well as having the comfort of knowing that when I did go to college that my parents would be their for each other in my absence. You do not appreciate so many things until you lose them. For the past few months I have had to watch my mother grief for the life she had expected to have and to see her despair over last 24 years of her life, wondering whether my father's love was ever genuine. It is a burden that I have been holding for the past couple of months and a burden I will continue to carry until she finds happiness again.

I do not mean to be melodramatic, but I really had to get this off my chest. To wrap up I do want to say that I am not a quitter and I never have been, so I fully intend to finish this fic. All that I am asking is for everyone to bear with me and give me reassurance that trying to finish my fic is not a completely lost cause. Thanks again for everything. It is the encouragement from my reviewers, which always drove me to write faster and better.


End file.
